When Harry Potter met Darren Shan
by SlytheringRules
Summary: What will happen when Harry Potter meets Darren Shan, will the two worlds collide? How will Harry and the wizading world react to two dark Lords? Spoilers and alternative endings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or Darren Shan (unfortunately)

Writers note:

Im new at this so please tell me how to improve it!! Thanks for reading

Darren Shan hasn't died, but Steve still lives and Mr Crepsely still lives. Harry potter book 7. _This is thinking. _

Harry Potter and the new enemy

Harry Potter was cold, wet and getting extremely annoyed. He had left the Weasleys the morning after Bills wedding. He knew his friends would be angry because they wanted to go with him to hunt the Horcruxes, but after several hours of careful thinking he decided that it would be safer to leave them at the order, where they couldn't be killed, so he locked them in the living room, left a note on the kitchen table and ran as fast as he could, then realised he could now legally apparate and disappeared off to vampire mountain, but of course Harry didn't know that, yet.

Harry had been walking the mountain for several days in hope to find a Horcrux of any kind, and he was sure he was being followed; this meant he couldn't rest properly, just in case deatheaters were following him. So currently the boy-who-lived was up a tree, in the pouring rain and wasn't comfy. He heard a twig snap and was instantly alert for danger.

"Who's there?" Harry called out in to the haze of the water covered forest.

"No one" a voice called back.

"Stupid" another voice said, then Harry heard the unmistakeable sound of someone getting a cuff round the head, he'd had too many of them not to know.

Harry jumped down from the tree and walked towards the voices, who ever they were they didn't sound like deatheaters, or if they were they weren't very good and he would easily be able to take them out. Harry came round from an oak tree and saw the weirdest people he ever saw. One of them had hooks for hands (he could only see there backs, as they were discussing things) and the other one was taller than the other, and he had black hair. Then the one with hooks for hands spun round to face Harry.

Harry's jaw dropped, he knew it was rude but was to tired to care, he had lost his glasses a couple of days ago and had to make-do without them, and as he was very long sighted it didn't matter too much, unless he had to fight, but these people were nothing like Harry had ever seen before. They had red eyes!! And the taller one had purple skin. Harry turned and ran; these strange people were too weird he didn't know how strong they were or if they were good or bad.

"Hey you come back here!" One of them shouted, so Harry ignored them and carried on running, up the side of the mountain. He could hear footsteps running up behind him, they sounded close, and then the next thing he knew the tall one was in front of him, _how the hell did he get there? _Harry thought. Then collided with the strange purple man, having had no time to stop, he crashed on top of the man, and then sprang back up and carried on running, to the top of the mountain.

"Now what are you going to do?" hooky shouted, Harry had nicknamed him.

"ummmm," Harry said, wondering exactly what he was going to do, then he felt the floor shift beneath him, and he fell straight though the cracks in the mountain, leaving the two strange people behind.

"Ouff," Harry said as he landed on the fall, on something soft. Harry looked down to see a very annoyed looking man underneath him. "Blrrrreeee" Harry cried and jumped up.

(Darren Shan)

Darren was having an ordinary day as a Prince in Vampire Mountain, well as ordinary as it can be when they were at war with the Vampaneze. He had been sitting in the council meeting room, listening to Mr. Tiny, and then when he clicked his fingers to destroy the roof a boy fell through, and landed on Mika Ver Leth the stroppy Vampire Prince, who is always looking for a fight, and it looked like he just found one, especially when the boy jumped up yelling nonsense words. The boy had black scruffy hair and very large green eyes and was quite small and had the look of a ten year old, but when you looked at his eyes properly at him he looked a lot older than Paris Skyle, the oldest vampire in known existence.

"Who is he?" Darren asked in a whisper to Mr Crepsely who was standing next to him, with an odd look on his face, like a cross between amused and astonished.

"I do not know" Mr Crepsely said slowly as he studied the boy.

Mr Tiny was too studying the boy, when he spoke.

"Hello Harry" Harry looked at him, _I though he would have been shocked by the fact that Mr Tiny knew who he was, and yet he doesn't. _

"Where am I?" Harry asked, finally looking around him, at all the vampires and a double take when he saw Harkat he did another double take, then a triple take, then he seemed to just believe what he saw and looked back at Mr. Tiny.

(Harry Potter)

_Oh, where the hell am I, who are all these people are they wizards? If they are how come I have never heard of them? _Harry looked around _WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!!!! IT LOOKS LIKE A CORPSE!! Maybe it's an inferi; ick is that what a living corpse looks like? _

"I think that we should discuss this in a more private venue" Vancha said

Mr. Tiny nodded and the Generals started herding the vampires out of the hall, before leaving themselves so that the Princes, Mr Tiny and Harry could talk in private. Harry noticed that the inferi was still present and so was an orange haired vampire, the creature seemed to be talking to a boy around his age, and the orange haired vampire.

_Hmmm that's strange. Dumbledore said that they were controlled by wizards, I didn't think that they could communicate? _

"So yes, where were we, oh yes I remember you Mr Potter are in Vampire Mountain," Mr Tiny said, addressing Harry, "got to go now, I will speak with you shortly, as you can see the Little People have already fixed the ceiling so that no more people can fall through, goodbye" And with that Mr Tiny took his Little People and left.

"How did you end up here Harry?" Pairs Skyle asked

"Well my mum and my dad loved each other and they…." Harry began to answer

(Darren Shan)

"No Mr Potter how did you get here… now?" Mr Crepsely asked trying to hold in his laughter, he could tell that this new boy could liven up people's lives, because at the moment all people could think of was the war and how many thousands of people will be killed during this war, maybe this boy was what they needed, so that people would forget there revenge and not be consumed by the need to kill.

Harry then began to tell them about being followed around the mountain and his meeting with the person with hooks for hands and the purple person, then how they chased him.

"This is bad, if the Vampaneze are surrounding the mountain, the messages might get intercepted, and they will know how many vampires are leaving and entering the mountain." Vancha March, a fellow Vampire Prince

"Will they know about Darius?" Darren asked anxiously, his sister and her child had come to Vampire Mountain to seek protection from Steve the Lord of the Vampaneze, and to teach Darius the ways of the Vampires, as his father Steve had blooded him as a Vampaneze, but Darren re-blooded him as a vampire.

"I don't know, maybe, I suggest that we get them extra protection and move them further in to the mountain and away from the tunnels which lead to the outside" Mika Ver Leth said to the group.

"Harkat can you please go and tell Seba to move them to the inner rooms and get protection, but do not say why we do not want to create panic" Paris Skyle said. Harkat nodded and left the room.

"Now back to Harry, what should we do with him, we can not let him go, the Vampaneze will kill him" Mr Crepsely said studying Harry, who was standing next to Vancha. "He can not fight them, he is only human, and he can not flit and is not strong enough to fight them"

"Well I am…" Harry began

"Your right maybe Vanze can teach him to fight?" Vancha said "We will have to tell him about the Vampires and the Vampaneze so that he knows what he is going up against"

"Yes I agree with you Vancha"

"But I did not need to know how to fight, I can…"

"Shh boy you do not know what you have just walked in to" Mika told him roughly, then told him about the vampires and vampaneze, and the war of the scars.

(Harry Potter)

_Why won't they listen to me, I DON'T NEED TO LEARN TO FIGHT and what is a vampaneze? Cool if they teach me to fight will be given a sword? I like swords, but when I touched one at the order Remus had a heart attack. That would be so cool; I could get one of them holder things…. _

"Harry?" Mr Crepsely said, watching the boy stare off in to a daydream.

"Yes"

"Follow me I can show you where to go, and show you around"

"Ok"

"Darren are you coming to?"

"Yer" Darren said "I can ask him about the world during the day!"

They walked down a corridor, which reminded Harry of the corridors down to the potions classroom at Hogwarts. It even smelled the same, Harry wondered what the potions professor would think of it, and why does it smell like that, _do they make potions? _

"Here is your room" Mr Crepsely said opening a door to a room, with a coffin in!!!

"Am I to sleep in there?" Harry asked screwing up his nose

"Afraid so, Darren has the only hammock here, you will get used to it after a while" Mr Crepsely said opening it and showing Harry the inside. Harry didn't answer, he already knew what to say, he would never get used to it, he loved his four poster bed at Hogwarts.

"So now for the tour, dinner, and then I will introduce you to Vanze and maybe try you out and see how strong you are" Mr Crepsely said.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading!! _Thinking _

Chapter 2

(Darren Shan)

_We showed Harry around the mountain, and then lead him to the games arena to meet Vanze and test him on his fighting skills. _

"Harry this is Vanze, Vanze this is Harry" Darren introduced, they had already shown him around the track and the area where they kept all the weapons.

"Hello" the blind vampire answered "We will start now, stand opposite me"

"Now?" Harry answered looking around at all the vampires that had gathered, which seemed to be the every vampire and non-vampire (Harkat and Annie) were there.

"Yes, why not, no time like the present" Vanze answered, taking his position. "This will be a contest of strength, to see how we will train you"

"He'll be out cold in five minutes" A vampire said from the crowd

Vanze laughed and said "You never know"

(Harry Potter)

_No you don't know, you really don't know _

"Start!" Vanze yelled and leapt towards Harry, taking him by surprise.

Harry grabbed his wand from his back pocket and stunned the vampire, before he could even think straight. The whole crowd gasped. Harry then walked over to Vanze and said the counter curse; Vanze sat up and stared at Harry in astonishment.

"What are you?" A vampire said from the crowd

"I'm a wizard" Harry said, he had assumed that they knew who he was and what he was, _well that explains why they treated me like that then, they thought I was a muggle_

"…a wizard!!" Darren shouted, even though he was only a couple of meters away "Do they really exist?" He asked MrCrepsely

"Yes, they do, but we have never met one since the War of the Grindelwald" He answered

"Why did you not tell us that you were a wizard" Paris Skyle said

"I tried to but you kept interrupting me, and to be honest I assumed that you knew I was, because that small man in the Wellington boots knew who I was" Harry replied.

"What did you do to me?" Vanze spluttered

" I stunned you" Harry said " You made me jump by launching yourself at me, so before I could think I stunned you, does this mean that I won?"

"No it does not!!! You did not fight me you, you magiced me!" Vanze cried "You need to learn to fight hand to hand"

"Not really" Mr Crepsely said "He is a wizard, they do not need to learn to fight, unless he loses his wand of course, what do you think sire?"

"I think he should, I also think that he has lots to tell us about their nation" Mika said slowly, not because he was stupid, but because he was thinking through what they could do with the information to help them win the war.

"Right, for now, Vanze test his strength with out magic and then later, after dinner perhaps he will question him" Paris said, and then signalled for the vampires to leave the arena.

(Harry Potter)

_Opps, I don't think I am allowed to tell people about the our world, I might get sent to court again, but then again Mr Crepsely said he had met a wizard before, at the war at __Grindelwald__, wasn't Dumbledore fighting that war, I wonder if he knows him. _

"Ok then lets start this again, on three we fight with NO magic" Vanze said, getting ready to start for the second time "one… two…three"

Vanze jumped at Harry, for the second time, and knocked him to the fall, Harry pushed back and rolled out of the way of Vanze punches, which were raining down on him, and jumped up. Vanze then tried to knock him to the fall again, but Harry's seeker skills kicked in and he dodge them all, like he would have done if he was being chased by Bludgers, then placed a punch straight on Vanze's face, knocking him back slightly, giving Harry enough time to move out the way. He weren't strong enough to win, he knew that, and he had known that since he was little and his cousin Dudley used to beat him up with his gang. He remembered when he was five and was in the first day in infants and he was wandering around the play ground, when the gang struck. BANG Vanze's fist collided with Harry's jaw and he flew back on the fall, blood flowed down from his also broken nose, and he couldn't feel his jaw at all. His eyes rolled back and he knew no more.

(Darren Shan)

Vanze was to strong for Harry, everyone knew that, but he was only supposed to test his strength, not try and kill him. Those punches could do alto of damage to a non-vampire, but he was doing well at dodging them. Then he sort of stood still for a second, that was his mistake, Vanze through a well aimed punch and it collided with his jaw, and his other fist hit his nose, he heard a sickening crack and his jaw and nose broke, the blood was pouring out of his face.

"Will he live?" Darren asked Mr Crepsely

"I do not know, a vampire would be fine, but I do not know much about wizard strength and blood, we will have to take him immediately to the healers, help he lift him" Mr Crepsely said, lifting Harry up.

Harry woke up two hours later, after the healers had set his jaw back in to the right place and healed his own nose and jaw, using his magic, the vampires were amazed at his healing ability and they spent hours talking to him about potions and healing spells. Then Paris Skyle summoned him in to the hall of the princes to discuss who he actually was.

"So who are these founders?" Paris asked, after two hours they had only got the basic information.

"Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin were the founders of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, the only wizarding school in the UK, but there are many other school in other countries, but I don't know about their heritage, so Hogwarts was founded over one thousand years These four were among the best wizards and witches of the age, and they trained all their students in magic, and how not to blow up muggles, as much as they might annoy you, also not to hex, scare or bewitch them. As time went on Hogwarts grew in size as more and more students enrolled in to the school, to be trained. Then the founders began to fight and Salazar Slytherin slit himself away from the three remaining founders and created the Chamber of secrets, which only the heir of him could open. This leads you to Tom Marvolo Riddle, the heir and orphan of Slytherin, aka Lord Voldemort, or "You-Know-Who" or "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named", by the people to fear him and 'The dark lord' to his followers."

"So this dark lord is terrorizing your world and planning the destruction of the world as we know it, hey we got one of them! Swap!" Darren said.

"Don't be stupid, I don't like our one, let alone one that can do serious damage with a stick!!" Vancha yelled.

"So what are you doing to stop this from happening?" Mika said, curious about their plans.

"Well the minister of magic has all the aurorers, dark wizard catchers, fighting them, and then we have the Order of the Phoenix, which is also a kind of army to stop Voldemort form killing, maiming and disfiguring muggles and muggle borns." Harry explained, then explained about how the Order works and who was in it and what they did, and he told them about his creation of the DA, and his adventures from his other school years.

"You seem to have done a lot for such a young child" Paris commented

"I'm 17" Harry said indigently

"And I'm 800, I have never done any thing like that, how did your teachers and family allow you to take on all of that?"

"Well I am an orphan, as I said earlier and my aunt and uncle don't care, and well I am a bit of a hero by default, because if I see something happening, I can't leave it, cause someone might get hurt or killed and it's better if I can stop it, rather than closing the school or letting people get away with things or killing innocent people."

"Yer, I was like that when I was human" Darren agreed thinking about Sam Guest, a boy who was killed by the Wolf man at the cirque du freak.

"The cirque du freak?" Harry enquired

"Yer, it is a show for people who can do weird thing things, we will be taking you there in a few weeks, after your training to go and see Mr Tall about you and the wizards, perhaps he will know what to do with you, also you can meet the people there, and maybe make contact with your own kind" Mr Crepsely. Then they all left to go eat, Harry wasn't hungry, neither was Darren, so Darren walked Harry back to his room, as Harry couldn't remember his way.

"Yer, that will be good, do they have any snakes?" Harry asked

"Yes Evra, he is a snake boy, well man now, with three kids" (1) Darren said

"Really, cool"

"Why?"

"Cause I can talk to snakes" Harry answered

"Really, you will fit right in" Darren said, "How come you can talk to snakes then?"

"Cause of Voldemort, he accidentally transferred some of his powers to me when he tried to kill me"

"So you could turn evil on us, could you" Darren joked

"Oh yer, I'll stake you whilst you sleep" Harry joked back, then growled and raised his hand to Darren's heart. "Cause I would chop you up and add you to my potions, maybe I would get extra marks for use of vampire blood!!"

"Naa you couldn't catch me," Darren said

"So what you can flit, I can apparate, which is a lot quicker than flitting"

"Still, I am a lot stronger than you"

"Yer, you are, but to win you have to get my wand of me"

"That's easy, it's always in your back pocket of your trousers"

"And what are you doing looking at my trouser pockets?" Harry asked suggestively

"Looking at your arse of course" Darren smirked and then ran in front of Harry "Catch me if you can!"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading _Thinking _

Chapter 3

(Harry Potter)

They had been training at Vampire Mountain for two weeks now and both Harry and Darren were now both very good swords fighters, and the most excitable people in Vampire Mountain, which is very dangerous when you were fighting armed combat. They had also got themselves a name, the pranksters. Harry had finally let his Potter genes lose, and they were running wild.

FLASH BACK

All the vampires were drinking, they were celebrating a successful battle against the Vampaneze, and they had lost no vampires so Mika decided that it was a cause for celebration.

"Harry here drink this" Darren said running over to Harry with a drink in his hand, over the last two weeks they had become very close friends, which Mr Crepsely agreed with_, it was good that he has friends of his own age, well they looked the same age. _

"What is it?" Harry asked sniffing the concoction in his hand; he then wrinkled his nose "I've smelt potions better than this!!!"

"It's a drink," Darren said

"Yer, but what one?" Harry said, he didn't fancy getting drunk, again he didn't get hangovers, but he got drunk really quickly, as was observed by everyone at Bill Weasleys wedding.

"Vodka!!" Darren exclaimed

"IN A PINT GLASS!" Harry said making several vampires look at them

"Yes my day time friend and night time…"

"I can't have a pint of Vodka it will kill me!" Harry interrupted

"Oh well, I'll get another glass, we can half it" Darren said then ran off to go get another glass. _Does he run to get everything? _Harry pondered.

Some time and several shots later, Darren and Harry were staggering around the edge of the room.

"Here have this" Darren said taking out a little bottle of something

"Ok" Harry drank it then made a disgusted face "What was that?"

"You'll see" Darren slurred

As it turned out it was laxatives. After, what Harry thought was, 12 hours of agony but was only half an hour, Harry wandered back to the dance room, and found Darren attempting to dance and decided to get his own back on Darren and gave him the little bottle, which still had a lot left in it he didn't notice that Harry had given him back his own little bottle of laxative, he was too smashed.

They were still cleaning the tunnels two weeks later.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Are we ready to go?" Mr Crepsely asked the boys

"Does it look like it" Darren said irritably, they had more alcohol the night before, even though Darren shouldn't because he got a really bad hangovers, even though they healed quickly they were horrible when he had them.

"Well you should have packed last night" Mr Crepsely scolded

"I have, its just Darren that hasn't" Harry said, then childishly stuck his tongue out at him.

"Help me pack; you can use your magic!" Darren whined

"Maybe, then again maybe not" Harry said relaxing against the wall

Darren made puppy dog eyes, a trait, which Harry had taught him over the two weeks they were training.

"No Darren, you have got to learn to do things by yourself, you can not rely on other people to do things for you, you have to learn to do them by your self, and be independent" Mr Crepsely said

"nurrrrr nurr na nurr nurr" Harry chanted and then laughed when Darren throw his shoe at him "your not going to get this back"

"Boys…How…long…will they stay…like this?" Harkat asked watching them play fight each other, he pulled an amused face.

"I though Darren was out of this stage, but evidentially not, Harry on the other hand I think never will" Mr Crepsely said

"All right, all right, break it up" Vancha said, coming around the corner, carrying some animal hides for the trip.

"I'm going to go pack now then" Darren said and opened the door to his room, which was now next to Harry's, still with Harkat of course.

A few hours later, they were walking down the side of Vampire Mountain, to The Cirque du Freak. Mr Crepsely was tracking down Mr Tall so that they knew where the Cirque was, and luckily it weren't that far away, they would reach there in two to three days. It meant sleeping in the caves in which were set up for the vampires making their way to Vampire Mountain, and sleeping in the fields by the forest, they didn't want to sleep in the forest, for fears they might get eaten by the animals in there during the day, and for fear that there may be more Vampaneze stalking any vampires that are making their way to Vampire Mountain.

"We can sleep here for tonight" Mr Crepsely said, setting down his bag, and taking out his sleeping bag.

"Ok" Vancha said making his animal skins in to a sort of tent. "Beat that boys!!"

"Ok" Harry said, then transfigured a large rock in to a perfect tent, complete with a hammock and a bed with three pillows and an en-suite bathroom, with a large kitchen as an add on to the side of the tent.

"Beat that" Darren said laughing, then disappeared in to the tent.

"Do you want to sleep in here to?" Darren asked Mr Crepsely

"No thank you I will sleep out here, where I can see the sky"

"Ok see you in the evening" Darren called out

"Morning!" Harry said and went in to the tent.

"I wish that I was magical sometimes" Vancha stated

"Why? Want to make a tent like that?" Mr Crepsely said

"No, but it would be a lot easier to skin animals"

"Nice, morning Vancha" Mr Crepsely said and rolled over so that he couldn't see Vancha. So Vancha rolled over to.

"Fffffffffaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttttt"

"What was that?" Harry asked, Darren started giggling.

"Nice Vancha, I hope that was not aimed at me" Mr Crepsely said, you could hear his smile in his voice.

"yep, Larten , it was" Vancha laughed

" Should I take it a s a compliment?"

"I would, there's nothing else to take it as!"

A few days later (Vancha was thrown out of the kitchen when Harry was cooking, because he spat on the fall, Harry had inherited his aunts need for cleanliness, well after living with them for sixteen years he was bound to pick something up, even if it weren't how to brush his hair) they made it to the Cirque du Freak, it was night (of course) and there was a show on, so Darren took Harry to the wings to show him the acts, while Mr Crepsely and Vancha talked to Mr Tall about the goings on in the vampire mountain and the war, and most importantly Harry Potter.

(Darren Shan)

Darren took Harry to the wings of the theatre, to watch the show, he knew that he would be excited to see the snakes, and he was excited to hear Harry talk to them. The normal acts were there, including two new ones Darren hadn't seen before. _Harry looked like he was really enjoying himself watching the show, but he did ask if all the acts were there on their own free will, and I told him Evras story about how he was rescued from a cage, when he was owned by a nasty man who kept him before. Also I told him that all the performers are free to come and go as they wish. This seemed to calm him down. _ Harry then asked about the Little People

"They don't act like Harkat" Harry said watching the Little People sell things.

"Yer most of them aren't like Harkat, and they certainly don't speak, even to say they are hungry or in pain"

"Why?'

"I don't know Mr Tiny made them like that, because they make contracts with him"

"Oh, so they are like our house elves then?"

"I think so" Darren pondered

"I won't show Hermione this place then!!!"

"Who's Hermione? That girl your friends with "Harry nodded " Why what has she got against Little People?"

"Not against them, probably Mr Tiny, she'll want to free then from their terrible capturement and forced labour by Mr Tiny, didn't I tell you about S.P.E.W ?"

"No" Darren looked up and saw Evra and his snake making there way towards them "You'll have to tell he later, Evra !!'

"Darren!!! I haven't seen you in ages!! Who's this?" Evra said wrapping his snake round his neck

"This is Harry Evra, Harry this is Evra, he fell through our roof"

"Nice entrance, nice to meet you Harry" Evra said smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading _Thinking _

Chapter 4

(Darren Shan)

"Harry!!!!!" Darren called across the camp site

"What?" Harry yelled

They had been at the Cirque du Freak for a couple of days now, and they had been working on entering their own routine, Harry, for once had actually forgotten about the problems in his own world and was for once just happy mucking around with people. He had, had contact with the wizarding world and he had been planning with Remus strategies for attack that he had learnt from the vampires, and tonight the members from the Order of the Phoenix were coming to the Cirque du Freak to collect Harry and take him back to the Order and probably let Ron and Hermione attack him for locking them up and escaping, Darren had suggested running away but Mr Crepsely had said that they needed to stay, so that was the end of that suggestion. So Harry and Darren had put together their own act, and sent tickets to the Order Members so that they could watch the show, Harry couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when they saw the show. Though Darren did wonder what the werewolf Remus would think off the wolf man.

"Come on we have got to rehearse loads if we really want to scare them!!"

"Yer and wizards are hard to scare"

"Yer, but if we can't we can terrify the muggles!!" Darren had been hanging out with Harry to much and he had started to use words that Harry did.

"Heeheeheeheehee" Harry said and ran like a nutter to the other end of the campsite, making many people laugh because he ran like a complete fairy, with his arms behind him and his hips in front.

"Harry what are you on?"

"Oxygen my fine fellow!" Harry said "Well of course not pure oxygen because we would die, it's a mixture of Oxygen, Carbon dioxide and….."

"Yes Harry if I wanted a science lesson I would go back to school… again"

"I recon that I should be a teacher if I make it past my teens" Harry said thoughtfully

"Why would you want to do that!!?"

"Because it was fun teaching people how to hex other people, but I wouldn't be a boring teacher I would be cool"

"Yer right, you!!!" Darren said laughing

"Hey!!!" Harry pretended to sulk "I'll put you in detention, Mr Shan!!"

"Ha you sound like my English teacher, and my maths teacher and my science teacher and my music teacher!!"

A couple of hours later and Harry and Darren were waiting on the wings for their turn on stage, Harry was watching his friend's faces and laughing at them when they screamed. He had even laughed when the whole room was quiet and made Evra laugh.

"Do you like scary stuff Harry?" Evra asked amused.

"Yer, it's so cool, it's even better when you know that the acts aren't aimed at you, if I were them I would…."

"Harry we've got to get ready we're on soon" Darren called from behind a curtain.

(Mad-eye-moody)

A couple of hours ago.

"Where's this show then?" Mad-eye asked Remus

"It near that town were we had all those problems with last week" Remus answered getting a bar of chocolate down from the cupboard where he kept his secret stash, Moody wondered where he kept that, though he had never gone looking for it, otherwise he would have found it, it was in such an easy place.

"Should we pack some food, we don't know how much Harry has eaten and you know what he is like and has probably forgotten to eat" Mrs Weasley said hurrying in to the kitchen with an expanding bag, one designed to pack a Hogwarts trunk in, plus an animal and a broom, Harry had bought one of them before he left and that was what Harry had kept all his things in, plus souvenirs he had collected from vampire mountain, which included a can of bat broth (which Harry was going to try and feed to the Weasley twins).

"Harry will be fine" Remus laughed "He can look after him self, but then again he does forget about eating"

"How about we pack enough for us all as well and we can force-feed Harry if he needs it" Mad-eye said

"Good idea" Remus agreed

Mrs Weasley started packing.

A couple of hours later and the members of the Order of the Phoenix plus the Weasley children and Hermione were piling in to the Cirque du Freak.

"I don't like this place" Ron said sitting down in one of the seats near the back.

"Stop being a baby Ronald" Ginny said sitting next to Hermione

"We are wizards after all, and if it gets dangerous we can just apparate or stun the problem" Charlie Weasley said, he had been back for a couple of months, to make sure that the Deatheaters didn't get hold of the Dragons.

"Yer" Ron said, paling as the lights were turned down.

"Oh my God that's Harry!!" Ginny gasped as they watched Harry walk on to the stage with a pale boy.

"He looks really different" Hermione said staring as Harry as he set up some things on stage using magic, freaking everyone out who was muggle at the show, and un-nerved some of the younger members who had never seen Harry use his magic.

"He looks more toned and taller and his hair looks straighter!" Ginny agreed

"Toned?" Fred said staring down at his younger sister

"Yer, like he has been working out"

"I don't see any difference" Ron said

"You wouldn't" Ginny said "but then you have never seen Harry the way I have" She finished with a cheeky wink.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron said in his best big brother voice.

"Nothing, really" Ginny sighed looking at Hermione, sharing a look.

"I wish that you would always tell me what you lot do, and not always tell me to wait and find out later, it's really annoying" Ron whined, they had been talking about this a couple of days ago and the girls had told him to wait.

"Shh you'll, miss the show" Remus said

(Harry Potter)

After the show

"Harry there are people here to see you" Evra called from the wing of the stage, he had just picked up his snake from the final act and the show was now empty of people.

"Hi" Harry said walking up to them

"Harry" Mrs Weasley screeched then pulled him in a bone crushing hug, which Hagrid would be proud of.

"How are you?" Remus said addressing Harry as he escaped

"I'm fine you?" Harry answered

They were sitting round the fire in the middle of the camp site, cooking the food that Mrs Weasley had brought with her, which was enough to feed everyone else at the Cirque to, including Rhamus Twobellies.

"So are there many more of you?" Truska said talking to Remus

"Probably millions" Remus laughed "I don't know how long it will be before the muggles find out, but it's getting increasingly difficult to hide wizarding activates, and trying to stop people hexing the muggles is near enough impossible"

"You have your own schools!!" Shancus Von, excitedly "Dad can I go there?"

"No I want to go there!!" Urcha Von said, being the only person in his family not to be different to 'normal' people.

"You'll have to wait and see" Bill said

"Well, so how do you arrange your army then?" Mr Crepsely said, as Harry sat down next to him, getting stuck in to a conversation with Mad-eye Mr Crepsely, Mr Tall and Vancha.

"Well we don't have an army, but an aurora department and they deal with criminals"

"Hello Harry" Mr Tall said, talking to Harry as the talk about army's carried on, Mr Tall was not allowed to get involved with these sorts of things, and didn't want to give away any information about what the future was for the wizarding world and the creatures of the night.

"Hi" Harry said miserably "I have to leave tomorrow"

"I know, you can come back later if you live, your act was good"

"Yer I just don't want to go back to the wizarding world so soon" Harry looked up

"Darren, Mr Crepsely, Harkat and Vancha may have to come with you, I think that you are a big part in this whole universe and they may want to travel with you, it wasn't just Mr Tiny's threat that made you fall in to vampire mountain I think it was fate, listen to me I sound like my meddling sister" Mr Tall laughed

"Who's your sister?"

"You have met her before, her name is Lady Evanna butyou were very young"

_What!!??_


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reading _Thinking, Parseltongue_

Chapter 5

(Harry Potter)

"What do you mean?" Harry asked Mr Tall

"You mean you do not know?" He said

"No"

"I can not tell you, you will have to wait" Mr Tall said "I can change the future by telling you"

"Have you met me before then?"

"No only my sister has met you" Mr Tall got up. "Come on it's nearly morning" He addressed the camp.

Harry woke at midday, to see the Order Members packing up their over night stuff.

"Do we have to go?" Harry said to Remus

"Yes, we have to get back to our own world, it was nice to take a break, but the ministry can't cope for that long with out us, even if they tell us they can" Remus joked.

"I suppose" Harry said "I'm going to wake up Ron" He smirked and went to fill up a pint glass of cold water from the river that was near by.

A couple of hours later Harry was packing his stuff up getting ready to leave the Cirque du Freak and go back to the Weasleys, and taking Darren, Harkat, Vancha and Mr Crepsely with him. Hermione and the newly dry Ron were helping him to pack.

"Is Darren going to stay with us then?" Ron asked

"He is coming with us, but then he has to leave again, to fight his Dark Lord, its weird really, two Dark Lords" Harry had told Ron and Hermione all about the creatures of the night and the problems both races face.

"Humm, I think that our fates were tied" Hermione said "I will read up about it when we get back to the Order"

"You're the second person to tell me that" Harry said, and then told his friends about what Mr Tall told him the night before.

"I think he's right" Ron said "It's a bit dodgy, normal people can't just fall through a mountain, even if it has small cracks in it, but then again since when have you been normal?" He laughed.

"I don't think I could be normal if I tried"

"So, did you find anything whilst you were hunting? Before you fell through the fall" Hermione asked, they still hadn't been able to talk to Harry properly about his journey.

FLASHBACK

Harry was wondering around the forest surrounding Vampire Mountain. He knew that something had to be hidden here, he had learnt from Dumbledore how to find Voldemort's magical traces, and they were strong in this forest. He had found a cave that was pouring out magic, at night, so he decided to wait and camp outside it until the next morning, when he could see better.

Harry set up camp, and made himself dinner, which he had to have cold because he didn't want to use any magic, just in case the cave had any protection against magic on it.

The next morning Harry packed up his stuff and walked in to the cave. There was a cup there, and he was sure it was a Horcrux. He walked over and picked it up, _why is this so easy, there has to be a catch, don't stand here discussing it with yourself, run you idiot!!!! _Harry ran out of the cave, and watched it collapse. _Right next time don't stand there like an idiot, why was this so easy, perhaps there's more this than I thought. _Then Harry heard hisses, and looked down, to see snakes everywhere they were crawling up his legs and there were thousands covering the floor, and trees surrounding him. _I take it that HE never thought that I would get his powers and be a Parseltongue tongue, but he knows that I am, because of the soul, he could have changed it, again Harry don't stop and think do something!!! _

"_Can you please get off of me" _Harry said politely.

"_You speak our language?" _One snake said confused

"_Yes" _

"_How? Only our master can speak it?" _ A snake that was on his chest said

"_Well he gave me his powers" _

"_Really, so are you his heir now?" _ One snake at his foot said.

" _Yes" _

"_Let him pass" _The biggest snake said.

"_But what if he isn't" _ A snake in a tree contradicted

"_But he speaks our language" _

The snakes retreated and with in a couple of minutes they had all disappeared.

"Pheew that was close" Harry said quietly to himself.

Harry put the cup on the ground and then picked it up; it wasn't wise to destroy it here. He walked until he found a clearing in a forest.

_Now what do I do, how do I destroy them? Perhaps I can smash it, the tooth worked with the diary, maybe force will work on this one, but then I don't want to destroy the cup, but then again I can't afford to lose this Horcrux. _

Harry transfigured a rock that was lying on the ground in to a hammer and went over to the cup. He raised the hammer in to the air and brought it down on to the cup, the cup exploded it magical force and it sent Harry through the air and he hit a tree and fell down on to the fall, with a thump. Harry looked up, the world was spinning, and tried to stand, he cast the spell Dumbledore taught him to see if the Horcrux had been destroyed. It had, so Harry allowed his body to pass out.

He woke a couple of hours later and he was soaking wet, it was raining, the fine rain that gets you soaked all the way through his body. He cast a water repellent spell on him, but we was still soaked, then he remembered the cup, he walked up to it and was surprised to see that the cup was still whole; he hadn't seen it when he destroyed it earlier. He picked it up and put it and put it inside his bag, he could study it later, it was too dark to see it now, _How long have I been asleep I swear it was only ten when I got here. _

He looked around him, it was dark and he was in a clearing, but was surrounded by trees, that looked menacing at that time of night. He heard a twig snap and turned around, and saw a large creature staring at him through the forest, he couldn't tell what it was but it looked dangerous. So he started running, which was the worse thing he could have done, because the creature began to chase him. Harry stopped; he had come to a massive tree, so he began to climb it, hoping that the creature could not climb.

END OF FLASH BACK

"So you have destroyed the cup" Hermione said

"THE CUP, YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT THE CUP!!" Ron said, "He was chased by a wild animal."

"Yes I know, but that means that there is only two Horcruxes left to destroy and then..."

"I have to kill Voldemort" Harry said turning around and placing his socks in to this trunk.

A couple of minutes silence later.

"I got you some souvenirs" Harry said turning around smiling. Ron and Hermione let out a sigh of relief, that their friend had changed the subject.

"Oh what?" Ron said

"Ron you don't ask"

"This is yours and this is yours" Harry said handing out two bags.

"Wow!!" Hermione said, Harry had picked up a vampire cloak, a dark red one, that was as strong as steel and could with hold throwing stars, so he had guessed that it could with hold some spells to.

"" Ron said, Harry had got a sword from the armoury in Vampire Mountain, it was quite long, and had a blue gem in it.

"Yer, I got a green handled one, I thought I could show you how to fight" Harry said

"Thank you so much" Ron said then gave him a man-hug

"Yes thank you sooooo much Harry" Hermione said and throw herself on top of Harry knocking him backwards.

"I can teach you how to fight to, if you like; I have got loads of smaller daggers"

"Thanks" Hermione said

"Anyway I got bat broth too to feed the twins to" Harry laughed "Or I could feed it to Remus?"

"Feed it to both!!" Ron said

"You boys" Hermione said shaking her head. Then put Harry's trunk in to his bag, and left them to plan their mayhem.

"We have to make sure that Mr Crepsely, Darren and Vancha don't smell it though, because they will know what it is" Ron said

"Yer, but they won't know that we don't eat bat broth do they?"

(Darren Shan)

"Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix" Remus said

Darren looked at Mr Crepsely he had never seen anything like it, it looked like a manor house, but smaller, until they opened the front door.

"We have had to move recently, because we have had more members join,"

They had been there for two weeks now, and Harry had been in and out of the house quite a lot, having hardly any time to sleep. They had all been working hard and they too had been out side, they had, had many fights with the Vampaneze, but they were not allowed to kill them, because of what they had been told, so instead they were attempting to injure them, to give their Lord an advantage against them.

"He told us to follow what we think, and I think we should stay here for another week" Mr Crepsely said to the group

"Yes I agree" Vancha said "Then we will have to go on and face our destiny"

"One week" Darren said

"One week" Harkat agreed

(Harry Potter)

"Do you know that I have met a woman called Lady Evanna" Harry said to Remus wondering if he knew anything about it.

"Yes" Remus asked slowly, he had been dreading the day that this came up.

"Well?"

"Have you ever wondered why you know so much about your father and not very much about your mother?"

"Yes, I have always wondered, I just assumed that because you were friends with me dad you knew more about him"

"Well that's true, but also it is because we were not allowed to tell you, we swore to Lady Evanna that we wouldn't"

"Why?"

"I don't know the whole story, but she's your god mother"


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reading _Thinking_

Chapter 6

(Remus Lupin)

_This was going to come up sometime, it had to, but I thought it would have come up sooner, after Sirius died I thought he would have asked if he had a god-mother. I don't think that I am allowed to tell the whole story; I will have to take him to his god-mothers cave. I'll tell him the main part of the story and write to __Lady Evanna__, maybe she could teach him some things. _

"What do you mean; Lady Evanna can't be my god-mother" Harry said confused

"Well she is, she was made your god-mother when you were three days old, I am surprised that you haven't come across her before, it was a big ceremony"

"Do other people know then?"

"I am the only wizard to know, that I know of"

"Out of the Order?"

"Out of every wizard in known kind" Remus said

"Really, so how was it a big ceremony?"

"I said I am the only wizard, there are many other beings on this planet other than creatures of the night, us and muggles. Have you ever wondered why muggles can't go to the bottom of the ocean?"

"Why what's there?" Harry asked, forgetting about his newly-found god-mother

"Merpeople, not like the ones in the lake, the are more like the mermaids that the muggles have in books and films, because they were based on the real mermaids from when they lived near the surface in the early 18th century" Remus said slipping in to teacher mode.

"So the stories from the sailors were true then?"

"Yes, but then the Merpeople retreated to the bottom of the ocean because of the danger"

"Wow, why were they there?"

"Because it was very important"

"Why?"

"Because you were born a very special baby, you have a pure blood wizard and a mother who wasn't born in to a wizarding family, but she wasn't a muggle born, she was born a pure blood…" Remus stopped as Darren walked in to the room

"Mrs Weasley tells me to tell you dinners ready"

"We can talk about this later, for now lets go to dinner" Remus said urshering Darren and Harry out of the door down the hall and in to the large dinneing room on the left of the auqa-marine hall way, that dinnering room was on the end of the corridor, and when you entred the room it had a large bay window running all the way through the room, because it was on the back of the manor house you could see the gardens and the moors that backed on to it. This room was deep red and had a large dark oak table in the middle of it, which currently all the Order members were sitting at.

"What are we having?" Ron asked his mum as he sat down next to Harry

"Is food always first on the agenda Ron?" Hermione asked "there are more important things you know"

"not really if you didn't eat, you couldn't live"

"Yes but your not starving are you, you only ate half an hour ago"

"Yes but that was a small sandwich!! It wouldn't fill me up at all"

Harry laughed at his friends banter, today was the day when he was going to feed the Weasley twins the bath broth.

"We all ready?" Harry said to Ron and Hermione

"Don't look at me I am not getting involved in your antics!" Hermione said and turned away from the boys.

Harry had successfully gotten Ron and Hermione from asking him what Remus was talking to him about, Harry didn't want to tell them anything until he knew all the details that took place in his life, just in case Hermione reaserched it and it was something bad.

"So what if they like it?" Ron aksed

"We will tell them what it is!!" Harry said

The food was then levitated out of the ktichen and in to the dinning room, and the bath broth was put down in front of the twin, Mr Crepsely stopped and sniffed the air, then looked at Harry suspiciously.

"Tell him" Harry mouthed to Darren, who was sitting next to Mr Crepsely. "We don't want him to tell them"

"Ok" He mouthed back

Remus watched the whole thing from his seat, he could smell the bat in their soup, he weren't going to tell them though, it was about time the twins had a prank pulled on them, some people would say that Remus was just sore from when the twins had turned on the hot tap when he was in the shower.

"BULLLRRRRRUUCCKK" The twins said in unison, then spat out the massive spoonfuls of bath broth they had just put in their mouths, they didn't like it "What the hell is that?" They stared at Ron and Harry who were laughing so much they were red from lack of oxygen "YOU TWO ARE DEAD" Fred said and they leapt across the table and chased Harry and Ron out the room, making everyone else laugh.

"What was that?" Mr Weasley said

"Bat broth" Mr Crepsely said

"Bat broth????" Tonks said "That's gross"

"Not really we have it all the time at Vampire Mountain" Darren said laughing

"Ewwww" Ginny said "we keep bats as pets in our world"

"How odd" Vancha said

(Harry Potter)

The Weasley twins chased them around the manor house until they were all exhausted and retuned to the dinning room.

"I hope you didn't kill them too bad" Tonks said

"Nope, all limbs still intact" Harry said

"Good, now hurry up eating dinner, we have a meeting at eight"

"Yer"

"Can we have normal food now?" George said

"No you have to eat all the bat broth" Harry joked as the twins gave him the look of death.

A couple of hours later Harry and Remus were once again left alone in the evening living room.

"So what were you saying about my mother?"

"Oh yes, your mother was a pure blood elf"

"Elf? Like in books"

"Yer, they live in forests in Scotland, and the forests in England and Ireland and Scotland"

"Don't they have them in other countries?"

"They used to, but they had to move to here, where the forests are protected, there if there are some in other counties, no one has lived to record the evidence them, because of the people that destroyed them before, they take no chances, elves live for a long time, and pass down their memories, through there sacred tree, it's a bit like the Vampires Stone of Blood"

"So how did my mum end up at Hogwarts?" Harry asked

"Well she was special and had more power than all the other Elves, so they decided to come in to contact with us and get her trained, so she could control her magic, but they didn't want the ministry to find out about then, so your mum was given to a muggle family to raise"

"So my aunt isn't really my aunt then?"

"No" Remus said

"So how did the blood spell work?"

"Dumbledore didn't know that she wasn't and it only worked because of your elf blood"

"Now, here's where you come in, a half a wizard, a half elf, that's why you are so special, it's never happened before so that's when Mr Tiny came in with his daughter Lade Evanna, who told Lily about her history and what she was, so she made her your god-mother so that she could teach you about it, even I don't know what she told her"

"So I have to go and see her then?"

"When you finish school"

"But I am not at school this year"

"That's why Mr Tall thought you knew, because you are here too early"

"Only a year"

"Yes, but one year can make a big difference"


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for reading _Thinking_

_Thank you every one who has reviewed so far!!!!_

Chapter 7

(Darren Shan)

"We have to leave tomorrow," Darren said

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, looking up at Darren, he was sitting on his bed; it had been a couple of hours since he had spoken to Remus about his mother and who she really was.

"We don't know yet, Mr Tiny told us to follow what we feel, Harry what are you doing?" Darren said distracted by Harry who was stroking his ears.

"Do my ear look pointy to you?" Harry said

"Ummm I have never seen your ears so I wouldn't know, your hair is always covering them"

"Now?" Harry said tucking his hair behind his ears

"Awwww you look really effeminate with your hair behind your ears, and you have girly shaped eyes, awww and eye lashes, HAY!!" Harry jumped on him and started beating him up with a pillow. They stopped when they heard someone walk past the door.

"Yer your ears do look pointy, why?" Darren said staring at Harry's ears, he then stood up and pulled Harry up.

"No reason" Harry said, he wanted to tell people, but he was going to wait, he hadn't come to terms with the information himself, he didn't want other people to start asking him questions.

"Yes there is, I can tell from your face, and the way you look spaced out when you think no-one is looking at you, a kind of dumb look, well you look like that all the time, but dumber than usual"

Harry glared at him and stood up "I think I am leaving to"

"Why where are you going?" Darren said picking up Harry's sketch pad and flicking through it, _I didn't know he could draw, I'll have to remind him to give me some of these, I could sell them and make loads. _

"You will not!" Harry said watching Darren out of the corner of his eye as he packed up his pencils, and he had decided to read his mind, to see if he liked them, Harry would often do that to people who looked at his things.

"Will not what?"

"Sell them"

"How did you know?"

"Because I know every thing"

"No you don't you used magic on me didn't you"

"Maybe, maybe not"

" I have decided that I don't like wizards"

"Oh really?" Harry said looking at him amused

"Yes" Darren said pouting, and then he laughed, "I love you really"

"Of course you do, everyone loves me"

"Are you sure you have enough room in this trunk for your things and your ego?"

"Hum I don't know I think I need another suit case" Harry laughed and then walked out of the room

"Missing you already!!" Darren laughed

(Darren Shan)

Darren had been walking down the corridor of the Order and he had heard people whispering about something in the drawing room, and having been around Harry for a long time, and he could no longer stand people whispering and not know all about it, so curiosity had killed the cat and he had his ear pressed up against the door to the drawing room.

"… But I want to know more about my self" Harry whispered

" No, you can't go and find them Harry it would be too dangerous"

"But I have some of their blood in me, they might except me"

"They MIGHT Harry, what would happen if they didn't"

"We run away very fast?"

"Harry, they have magic too they would catch you"

"But I might have grandparents and cousins and aunties and uncles out there"

_What, I thought Harry was an orphan, with no relatives other than his aunt and cousin. _

"… But you don't need to find them Harry you are ok with out them, and you have only just found out about them, you don't need to rush off and find them, and what if they don't want to know you or have anything to do with you? Then you will feel…"

"WHY WOULDN'T THEY WANT ME, WHATS WRONG WITH ME?" Harry yelled

"Shhh Harry I didn't mean it like that, what I meant is, is that of what we know elves, they are very temperamental and they don't like other races mixing with them"

_ELVES!! There are elves, I though they didn't exist, but then again I am a vampire prince, who has a friend who is a soul who was drag up from the lake of souls, and Evra is a snake boy/man, so really I shouldn't be surprised my other life forms._

"I know, it's just that, well I have a family somewhere"

"I know"

Darren snuck away from the door and walked down the rest of the hallway, and then he broke out in to a run, to go and find Mr Crepsely, if anyone knew about elves it would be Mr Crepsely, he knew everything.

"What do you know about elves?" Darren said to Mr Crepsely, once he had traced him down.

"Not much, no-one does, why do you ask?" Mr Crepsely said looking up from the book he was reading which was about the history of Wizarding.

Darren thought about his answer, did he want to tell Harry's secret, "Because I saw a picture in a book from the library and wondered if they really exist, and if they did where? And do you know much about them?" Darren said in a rush

"No I do not, but I know they do not like other races mixing with them, and the people who have tried to find them have never returned, do look like that, they may still be living with them, or they might have died on the journey, no-one really knows"

(Harry Potter)

"We can look for them after the war" Remus said picking up his glass

"Yes" Harry said defeated, which concerned Remus Harry was never a deftest.

"Your not going to go find them anyway are you?" Remus said looking at Harry

"No, I'll be a good boy and stay here and kill the most evil wizard in known existents" Harry said in a baby voice

"Ok then" Remus laughed "You won't go after them will you, because I will know"

"Don't worry I won't" Harry said then left the room. He walked down the corridor, and along to the library in search of a book, and Hermione, she had spent almost all her time in the library, and only took breaks to eat and sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for reading _Thinking_

_Thank you every one who has reviewed so far!!!! IMPORTANT NOTE: Shancus is still alive, because I liked Shancus and didn't want him to die. _

Chapter 8

(Darren Shan)

"Hurry up Darren we want to leave now, not tomorrow morning" Vancha said to Darren as he packed up some things that he had collected from the wizard's attic, which he had spent many days exploring with Harry.

FLASHBACK (Vancha March)

"Whoa what do you reckon this is?" Vancha asked as he came across a stone bird with almost bay windows closed around it, Vancha opened the windows and found that it was empty; he had been hoping that he would find birds in it.

"Looks like a" Harry stopped, he would have to explain the next word to, so he decided to just explain that word "a place where people store their memories, if they have to do something, but can't concentrate, or if people want to save memories for future use, so that they don't forget, or if they want to leave memories as a gift to future generations" Harry said, then blinked, he had been spending too much time around Remus.

"Right, why would you want to do that" Vancha said

"Because it can be used to help figure out major crimes and plots and other things, like we are using memories to figure out where Voldemorts soul pieces are hidden" Harry said.

"Oh I see, so it's a bit like, actually I have no idea what it's like" Vancha laughed. "I wonder who's house this is"

"Its Remus's house" Harry said, then laughed at Vancha's face.

"Remus Lupin yes?"

"The one and only"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"But… he…how?"

"You sound like Harkat!" Harry laughed "Yes it is his, he inherited it when his parents died"

"Didn't he get any money?"

"Well he has only just inherited it, it takes years to go through the Magistrates, and Remus has never been a person who buys everything and anything, look at you"

"I know, I look down on people who do that"

"Then why are you surprised about Remus?"

"Because he isn't a Vampire, he is a wizard and you lot live in luxury!"

"Not always" Harry said, and then looked at Vancha "you could live like us too"

"Naa thanks I like living out doors, you'll understand if you ever become a vampire"

They carried on searching, until Harry found something, which was like a tunnel in the floor and was about to find out it was a tunnel in the floor.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Harry yelled as he fell down the hole, it was a steel hole in the floor, which winded down, twisted and turned and sometimes defied the laws of gravity, by going back up, Harry didn't know if it was magic, or just the speed in which he was travelling at which was forcing him to go around the piping. Then it stopped and Harry came flying out the end of it, straight on to the floor in the middle of the Ball Room, where everyone was gathered.

"Ompft" Harry said as he landed, with the ball of dust, which he had collected by going through all the tunnels. Once the dust had cleared he looked up at the tunnel which he had just shot out of, to see Vancha looking down at him, he had grabbed hold of the edge of the tunnels, so he wouldn't fall the way Harry had, and being a vampire his strength had allowed him to do so.

"Well at least I won't have to clean out those pipes now" Remus said looking down at Harry.

"WOW I WANT TO DO THAT AGAIN!!!" Harry yelled once he had gotten over the shock of shooting out of a pipe at 100 miles and hour. "FLIT ME! Please" Harry said looking up at Vancha, he jumped down to pick Harry up.

"Wait" Mad-eye- moody said, the conjured a crash mat "I don't want to be fixing your bones later"

"Can I have a go?" Ron said

"Sure, but I can't flit both of you, you will have to walk" Vancha said.

Vancha spent the rest of the say collecting animal skins, which had just been placed in the loft. Whilst the others went down the House Elf hatch, he had asked Remus what it was after Harry had left the room, to run back up in to the attic, and apparently it was for the house elves, that's how they got things to the Ball Room from the attic where the dancing stuff was kept. He now had at least twenty different skins, which he had made in to a ten like thing, so it would be easier to set up, and harder to find, if the vampets found them. Mr Crepsely had made some of them in to a coat to protect him from the sun, but he said that he wouldn't wear it, he was still insistent that he could beat the sun, but Mr Crepsely said to Darren that when he burns that they will force it on him.

END OF FLASHBACK (Darren Shan)

"Ok, I am ready now" Darren said coming out of his room, looking sad, he didn't want to leave here, knowing that the moment he left the manor it would be back to his life before he met Harry.

"Ohh so soon" Harry said, as they walked down the corridor to the big main entrance hall. In which many of the order members were not gathered to see them off from.

"Yer time to face reality now, it's been nice living in fairy land, but now its time to face our fate" Vancha said, as they reached the front door and stood by Mr Crepsely.

"Yes he is right it has been very good to have met you, and I have learnt a lot about the ways in which wizards work, and I have some ideas to how we can win this war" Mr Crepsely said "of course if you agree sires"

"Of course we do, it was you who reminded me that I may be a Prince, but you did blood me" Darren laughed.

"So where are we going to go then?" Vancha said after Mr Crepsely had rolled his eyes at Darren.

"Well we will go east I think, what about you?"

"Yes I do think that we should go east"

"We shall leave then" Mr Crepsely said he opened the front door.

"Goodbye" Harry said looking at them all.

"Goodbye" Darren called looking at Harry "Don't be such a baby"

"You're the baby"

"I am way older than you shorty" Darren said then they both laughed "Goodbye"

"Bye"

A couple of hours later they had arrived by a small wood, about 14 miles away from the manor house, it had started to get light so they had set up camp for the day, they had to be careful now, they no longer had magic to protect them, they did have a port-key, to get them away from danger, but they only wanted to use that in emergencies.

"We will travel down here next," Mr Crepsely said pointing to a map he had drawn in the dust with a stick.

"Yes Larten, then I believe that we should arrive here and stay here for a few days" Vancha said pointing to a stop on the map, in a valley by a woods. "We will have to stock up on blood by using the town over here, then we can sleep there during the day"

"I agree" Mr Crepsely said then wiped the map away using the edge of one of the animal blankets. "Darren?"

"Yes I think that we should, I think that that is another place where we will met Steve" Darren said looking apprehensive.

"Don't worry Darren you nephew and your sister will be fine, they are at Vampire Mountain, safe and sound" Vancha said looking at Darren.

"I know, I know" Darren said, "I just don't want him to use a child against me again, Shancus nearly died"

"But look we are not near any towns, only that one, and we have to by more than five miles away from it" Harkat said.

"This will all be over soon" Mr Crepsely said

"Yer, we just have to make sure that we win" Vancha said laughing


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for reading _Thinking_

_Thank you every one who has reviewed so far!!!! _

Chapter 9

(Harry Potter)

"We have called a meeting to announce a very valuable piece of information," Tonks said, she had been very nervous beforehand because she had to present the information to the others. Darren and the others had left a couple of days ago and the Order had made great progress in the hunt for horcruxes and deatheaters, mostly using tactics which they had picked up from the Vampires during there stay at the manor. "We have found the last Horcrux," The entire order gasped, they hadn't expected that.

"What do you mean?" Someone asked

"I mean that we have found the last Horcrux" Tonks repeated

"How?" Mr Weasley asked

"We discovered it after viewing some memories that we had found from the last Horcrux" #

"How do we know it is for real then? They might have been planted there by Deatheaters"

"Well that's why we are going to send the junior members on a mission to check it out"

"But what if they get in to trouble you know what they are like"

"Yes we know Harry does have a tendency to run in to trouble, that is why we are going to send you Remus," She pointed to Remus, who nodded "along with them"

"Do you know what it is in?"

"Yes, it is inside a statue"

"A large statue?"

"No it is a inside a small statue, which is lucky, also we know that beings can not touché it either, it is encased" No-one picked up Tonks for her use of the word 'beings' and were all too busy discussing the possibility of the War ending so soon after it started, except for Remus.

"Where is it?" He asked

"I will tell you as you go to leave, it has to be kept a secret, so that if anyone is caught and tortured they can't give away any information, but Remus I advise you to pack for a long journey" Tonks replied.

"Ok, how long do you think it will take to get to this place?"

"Probably about four days, you can only use magic up to a certain point" Tonks said, the closed the meeting, finishing with Deatheater activities and disappearances.

(Harry Potter)

"You have been given a mission" Tonks said, addressing the junior members, these were Ron, Hermione and Harry. "You will be leaving in two days time"

"So soon?" Ron asked

"Yes, you are going to check for the last Horcrux" Tonks said, addressing the astonished teenagers.

"The last one?" Hermione said "How do we know, it might be a fake, planted by deatheaters or Voldemort himself, to mislead us"

"That is exactly why we are sending you on a mission, it's your job to go and find it, and see if it's a fake or real, and if it's real to destroy it"

"Right, where is it and what is it?" Harry said looking up at Tonks from underneath his fringe, he had been meaning to have it cut but he couldn't be bothered to do it himself.

"Well it is believed to be inside a statue, but I can't tell you where it is yet it has to be kept a secret, so that if anyone is caught and tortured they can't give away any information, but I advise you to pack for a long journey" Tonks said repeating herself word for word, except for the Remus part.

"That's a bit morbid" Ron said frowning

"Yes I know, but we have to prepare, there has been a lot of disappearances lately, we don't want the wrong people to get hold of this information, it could have lots of beings killed" Again Tonks had used the word 'being', but the golden trio, used to solving crimes and sneaking around to get information picked it up immediately. Tonks then left the trio to discuss what they had just learned.

"Did you hear that?" Hermione asked

"Yes Hermione we were all in the room" Harry said cheekily, Hermione through one of the big red pillows at Harry then carried on her sentence.

"She said beings, not people, beings, what could that mean, non-humans?"

"Yes I know, do you think the statue is in forest at school?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes at Ron's stupid comment.

"No Ronald, if it were at the school she wouldn't have told us to pack for a long journey, and by the sound of it I don't think we can use magic either"

"Not allowed to use magic, how will we sleep, and eat?" Ron said

"Only you can think about sleep and food, we will have to do it the muggle way" Harry answered.

"Yes, setting up a tent and building a fire, like muggles," Hermione said.

"I have never been camping before, I went camping when I was travelling to the Cirque Du Freak, but I was allowed to use magic" Harry said then both him and Ron looked at Hermione "Have you been camping?"

"Well, no but I have read books about camping, and I am sure Remus has been camping before" Hermione said "I am going to the library, to see what I can find any information on things that are classed as being as you two coming?"

"Yes, I'll help you" Harry said

"What, no that means that I'll have to help to!" Ron complained looking at Harry.

A couple of hours later they were still searching the library, well Hermione was, Harry and Ron were just running around and building towers out of the books Hermione had been through, and there were hundreds of them, so they had kind of built a castle (a rather large one) out of them, and were working on making the houses and farms and things which were outside the caste.

"Hello?" Ginny said coming in to the room, she had been looking for them, and when she heard that they had been giving a mission she went straight to the library, she knew that Hermione would have dragged them there, the moment they got the chance.

"Hello" Hermione said looking up from the book she was reading, and then closed it and placed it on the table, which was then picked up by Harry and placed as a roof on a house.

"What are you doing?" Ginny said looking at Harry "Where's Ron?"

"I'm here," Ron said standing up from inside the castle. Ginny laughed, then looked and Hermione who rolled her eyes.

"What you doing here Gin?" Harry asked

_Gin, I think he is the only one in the entire world who can call me that without getting a black eye, Awwww he is so cute when he hasn't had his hair cut_

"Gin?" Harry enquired after looking at her, and seeing that she had a weird glaze over her eyes. He looked back at Ron who shrugged.

"Oh sorry, just was thinking about something."

(Remus Lupin)

"Come on hurry up!!" Remus called up the stairs to Hermione.

"I'm coming, Harry can I borrow your bag, the expandable one, I can't seem to fit all my books in to mine"

"Hermione, they are expandable! How many books do you need, we are planning to come back you know!" Ron said rolling his eyes at Harry.

"Sure Hermione I got some room in here" Harry called up the stairs.

"Oh good we are all here" Tonks said, as Hermione came down the stairs.

"You are going here to the Lankawi tribe in Europe" Tonks said, then they all said good bye, and then Harry the port-key, and they walked out of the front door and started walking out to the point were the wards stopped.

"What's the Lankawi tribe?" Hermione asked

"The only know Elvin tribe," Remus said looking away from Harry when he said it.

"Wow elves, I hope we were given armour" Ron joked

"Yer" Harry said, then looked to the ground.

"Everyone ready? One, two, three…"


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for reading!! _Thinking _

_Thank you every one who has reviewed so far!!!! _

Chapter 10

(Darren Shan)

"This should be enough blood to keep us going for a couple of weeks at least" Vancha said, taking a vile from Mr Crepsely who was filling up vials from a corpus which has died that morning, again they were able to get the blood because Mr Crepsely knew the operator, Darren was beginning to wonder how many people he actually knew, but then again he had been around forever (well for a very long time) and was bound to know a lot of people.

"Yes, it should, but if we were to run out one of us could always flit back here and collect some more" Mr Crepsely said addressing Vancha, Darren could not flit yet and could be caught if he was to go alone.

They left the room and walked out of the building.

"Thank you" Mr Crepsely said as they walked past Mr Cook as they left.

"No problem, you are welcome back when you run out" He said.

"What would you do if you didn't know the owner of that room?" Darren asked, he had been puzzling over he the whole time he was in the centre.

"Well I would have knocked him out with the gas, and then take it, but that would be a last resort" Mr Crepsely said thinking.

"That would be my first resort!" Vancha said looking up at the sky. "I don't like those people who own them things, they give me the creeps, and anyway it's better to have fresh blood than bottled blood"

They walked in silence back to where they had been camping, and they started to pack up their make shift camp, because tonight was the night that they moved to the spot they had figured out when they had planned where they were going when they left.

"Should I make more daggers, these rocks are perfect for them" Vancha said as he and Darren lifted Darren's sleeping bag of the floor.

"Ohhhhh I wondered why my bed wouldn't lie properly, it's not because I am messy seeeee" Darren said looking up at Mr Crepsely. He then helped Vancha to stuff it back in to the bag. "It has hurt my back to" Darren said, suddenly developing a limp, and a stiff back. "I don't think I can walk!! I might need some kind person to carry me"

"Your fine" Mr Crepsely said not even looking up at Darren.

"You didn't even look" Darren said putting on his best hobble.

"Psst your hobbling on your legs I thought it was your back you had hurt" Vancha said. Darren then changed his movements, so that he not moved like he had hurt his back.

"Better?"

"Yer"

"See look how injured I am because of those sharp rocks, I am only a lonely half-vampire, who hasn't got as much strength as you and I am only a child after all" Darren said in his best 'I am innocent and I have accidentally left my homework at home in my rush to come to school but really I haven't done it because I couldn't' be bothered' voice.

"Not going to work" Mr Crepsely said as he picked up his bag of things (Darren had no idea what was in there, he knew there was blood but it looked to heavy).

"Vancha?"

"Alright then, but only for a couple of miles, we have got to save our strength" Vancha then looked cheekily up at Larten "but then again if I had thrown someone out a window I would have carried them, to make up for the terrifying ordeal they must have gone through"

Mr Crepsely looked up at Vancha and gave him the best drop-down-dead stare Darren had ever seen.

A couple of hours later and they were coming to the end of their journey. Darren was now walk off his own steam and was walking in front of the two vampires, suddenly feeling full of energy.

"Looks like he has hit vampire puberty again" Vancha said looking up at Darren who was leaping off of rocks further up the path. Mr Crepsely rolled his eyes; Vancha has always used that word instead of purge.

"That will be the third time he has hit it though, you can't hit it three times can you?" Mr Crepsely asked.

"Well I didn't think so, but when does he ever follow in the normal Vampire ways?" Vancha said.

"Hum, look at the moon we only have a couple of hours before the sun rises, we had better get there soon or we will have to set up camp here" Harkat said.

"Yes and then travel again tomorrow night, but won't that mean that we might miss the Vampaneze?" Vancha said

"We might do, but I would rather we track them down at another time, than face them burnt and maybe lose because of it" Mr Crepsely said.

"Hey if we lose, which one do you think it is that will live to see the destruction of the vampire clan?" Vancha said

"VANCHA MARCH! Do not speak like that!" Darren said leaping out from behind a rock scaring them all because for once they did not see or hear him coming.

"See we are as good as dead already if Darren can come up behind us" Vancha said

"Hey I can too sneak" Darren said indignantly

"You, couldn't sneak before, but then you meet Harry" Harkat laughed.

"Exactly, anyway what were you going on about which one of us will live, that's morbid. We will all live, be optimistic!"

"Yes but believable" Mr Crepsely said

"You are such a pessimist, " Darren said shaking his head "If you never fear the worst, you have nothing to fear"

"That's stupid; you were so scared when you were condemned to death that you ran away"

"Yes but that is slightly different you see I knew that I would be killed so I left why would you want to stay and be killed, that would be stupid, run while you can"

"So you don't worry about anything, but you will run away when the thing that you don't fear but do actually fear happens to you? Right? "

"What I didn't understand a word of that gobbledygook, speak normal Vancha" Darren said staring at Vancha.

"That's why I could have never been a teacher" Vancha said looking at the sky. Darren looked at Mr Crepsely worried, who shrugged his shoulders.

"My mother wanted me to be a teacher, like my father was" Vancha said.

Mr Crepsely looked at him worried, he never spoke about his family before being turned, neither did he, everyone knew about Darren's sister and nephew, but he never spoke about his other family to anyone either, it just wasn't one of the things that came up and most of a vampires family would be dead now anyway because of aging, so mostly things like that were kept quiet. They carried on walking in silence thinking about their family's which they had left behind until they reached the place that they were going to have the final battle.

(Vancha March)

"Darren duck!" Vancha shouted, they had been in battle for about fifteen minutes, and they looked like they were winning, but the Vampaneze were not tiring.

FLASHBACK

"Shh I can hear something" Mr Crepsely said looking east of their camp site.

CRUNCH CRUNCH

"Who ever it is isn't trying to hide, do you thing it is a muggle?" Darren said having picked up that term from Harry.

"I don't know Steve wouldn't try to hide either would he" Vancha said.

"Shhhhhhhhh" Mr Crepsely said searching again.

Then Steve, Vanchas' brother, R.V and another Vampaneze that no-one knew the name of came out of the trees.

"Oh I am sooo glad that you're here, I don't think I could have walked any further" Steve said, Darren looked at Harkat.

"Well he always was a little bit nuts" Darren said

"Damn I knew we should have made camp further up" Harkat said back and they sniggered.

"So yes who wants to kill who, and who's going to go first," He scanned the bunch "hummmm I pick Darren" He said then leaped at Darren, who was ready with his sword.

Vanchas brother then leaped at Mr Crepsely, but was blocked by Vancha

"Good to see you brother I hope you are well?" Vancha said, and then sliced down his brother's chest with his nails, not to kill but to injure.

"I am fine dear brother" He said then slashed at Vanchas arms with his dagger.

Mr Crepsely then took on R.V, who has daggers attacked to his stuns instead of hooks, he did not look happy, he had tried to escape from Steve when he attempted to kill Darren's God-child, but he hadn't succeeded and he couldn't leave the Vampaneze because he would be killed, as he was a known Vampaneze.

Harkat took on the other Vampaneze, but he was no match for him and with in seconds the Vampaneze was dog food.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Whoa that was close" Darren said, to Vancha then went back to fighting Steve. Mr Tiny and Lady Evanna had turned up sometime during the fight and had been calling out, that when a person was deathly injured that they couldn't be killed and they couldn't help the ones left in. Vancha was then knocked to the floor by his brother with a wound to the heart, but before he fell he got his brother as well, so both of them had left the fight.

Harkat was then knocked out and so was R.V, which left Steve, Darren and Mr Crepsely.

Mr Crepsely was then knocked unconscious be Steve, who was aiming at Darren, but Mr Crepsely too was not going out easily and cut part of Steve's arm off as he fell.

Darren and Steve than faced each other.

Darren swiped at Steve but didn't make contact with his flesh but his weapon, making it fall out of his hand.

Steve now weapon less, kicked out Darren's feet from underneath him, making him fall over on to the floor, and lose his weapon.

Steve jumped on top of Darren collecting his dagger from the floor, and then stabbed at Darren's heart.

Darren looked up at the coming dagger and squirmed out of the way like he had done when he was passing his trails.

Darren then grabbed one of Vancha's home made daggers and stabbed Steve in the side of his chest, making him mortally injured, Steve slumped and rolled off Darren.

"Well done, well done, I knew it was you that could have done it, now come with me, I will make you great" Mr Tiny said, and then he proceeded to tell Darren and dieing Steve that he was their father and that either one could have been great, but it was Darren and now Steve would die. Then he killed Steve, but not before all three Vampires has blessed him.

"Even in death may he be triumphant" They chanted.

"His soul has goon to paradise" Lady Evanna said looking at them. Then she looked up at her father. "I can't let you do this father, I have watched you for years making people suffer for your pleasure and torturing people making peoples lives a misery. I can't let you turn Darren in to a Lord of the Shadows I can't, I can't. So I am going to stop you from doing it" Lady Evanna then pulled out a knife from god-knows-and-I-really-don't-where and took a step closer to her father.

"You won't do this, I know you won't, you can't only a male can take my place, like the prophecy said and my son has been missing for years now" Mr Tiny looked up. "Put the knife down Evanna, you won't do it"

Lady Evanna looked down, and then looked back up at her father. "I can't let you destroy anymore, I didn't stop you before and because I didn't have the power, but I do now, and I cannot let it happen"

"And I can't let you kill me, so goodbye daughter" Mr Tiny said and brought out a small hand gun from his waistcoat, which he was wearing as a special occasion . "I knew you would never come to any good" then pointed the gun at her head.

BANG the gunshot created a lot of smoke and it rang out through the clearing.

The smoke cleared and there stood Lady Evanna, surly it was witchcraft they had all see the trigger being pulled, but Mr Tiny's body was on the ground, dead.

Mr Tall then stepped forward from the smoke which was still lingering by the edge of the clearing. He was holding a gun.

"I couldn't let him do it" He said to the silenced group.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for reading!! _Thinking _

_Thank you every one who has reviewed so far!!!! _

Chapter 11

(Remus Lupin)

"Right we will set up camp down here for the night and then we can walk to the settlement in the morning" Remus said setting down his heavy bag and opening it. They had walked about twelve miles in one day, and were making good progress.

"Ron, Hermione I will leave you two to set up the tent, Harry can I talk to you for a minute" it was a statement more than a question.

"Yes, sure" Harry said and followed Remus over to the edge of the river they were camping next to.

"Harry as you know we have to go to an elf settlement"

"Yes I know" Harry said looking at the floor and then he looked back up again "Does that mean that I can go looking for my family?" He ended with a big excited rush.

"No Harry it is best that you don't" Remus said, then held up a hand when he saw Harry open his mouth to speak "I am also going to ask you to keep your elfin heritage a secret, it is probably best if they just think that we are wizards who have only come to see a statue, and not wizards and a half elf looking for the statue and his family, they might think that we are trying to get involved with them and may kill us"

There was a silence.

(Harry Potter)

"Ok" Harry said not looking at Remus. He had decided that it was better to go looking for his family after the war was over, and not risk his friend's lives, but if they were going to an elfin settlement, it couldn't hurt to look, and if they got suspicious he could say he got lost.

_Well the hat said that I would have made a good Slytherin. _

"What are you two doing?" Remus said, making Harry look up from his musings.

He looked up to see Ron and Hermione ping the tarpaulin up in to the air, from the poles which they had stuck up.

"We don't know!" Ron answered

"We have never been camping before!" Hermione said

"Never?" Remus said

"No" They both said

"Harry?"

"Don't look at me; I haven't even seen the country side before, how do you expect me to know how to work a tent!"

"You have never seen the country side before" Hermione said, looking at Harry.

"He hadn't seen the sea before either, until Dumbledore took him to that cave last year" Ron said

"I had seen it on television" Harry said meekly.

There was a silence across the clearing.

"So, flu, that sucks" Harry said, making them all laugh.

"So ok, how should we start this, did this thing come with instructions?" Remus said.

"Yes, they are here" Ron said pulling them out of his pocket.

"YOU HAD INSTRUCTIONS!!" Hermione shrieked at Ron.

"Yes" Ron said

"Well you could have given them to me"

"You didn't ask for them"

"Ronald" Hermione growled

"What?"

"Well if you hand the instructions to me, we can get started, it's getting dark" Remus said stepping in-between the two.

Ron looked at Hermione blankly and then handed the instructions to Remus.

Four hours later and they had successfully constructed the tent, Harry and Ron were sharing, Hermione had a compartment to herself and Remus had to sleep in the bit in the middle. They had built a fire successfully, and then it started raining and extinguished the flames, leaving half cooked dinner and smoke everywhere. They took the food and ran inside the tent, and closed it, so that the smoke didn't come in to the tent and made everything smell like ash.

"Well we can still eat it" Harry said picking up some of the Naan bread they had cooking, and took a huge bite out of it.

Ron screwed up his nose "That was disgusting Harry, that isn't cooked"

"Tastes nice though!!" Harry said

"Well if you get food poisoning I am not helping you"

"That's nice" Harry said, taking another bite

"Here, this is an indoor cooker, paraffin" Remus said pulling a paraffin cooker out of his bag.

"Yes, then we can cook all the food" Hermione said helping Remus set up the cooker.

"Yer Harry we can cook that properly now" Ron said taking it off of him.

"Ohhh" Harry said pretending to sulk, he crossed his arms like a five year old "It was nicer like that"

(Remus Lupin)

Then next day, they were walking down the path, towards the forest that the elves were reportedly settled. They had not had a good nights sleep, because at around two o'clock that morning Ron has spotted a big black hairy spider hanging down from the top of his side of the compartment, and had screamed, and ran around the tent, trampling everything as he went, that included Harry and a very surprised Remus, then he had refused to go to sleep just in case another spider came in to the tent, and he hadn't let anyone else go back to sleep either, just in case he needed rescuing from any spiders, then he had fallen asleep.

So they decide to wake him up by throwing water all over him.

"Look I am still soaked" Ron moaned as the walked.

"Serves you right, waking us up like that, then not letting us go back to sleep, then falling asleep yourself" Hermione said, they were walking in a line, with Remus in front, Harry behind him, then Hermione then Ron, who was lagging behind.

"Couldn't you at least dry me?" Ron said

"No, we can't use magic remember, if we could it would have used it to set up the tent and cook dinner and stop the insects from coming in side" Remus said.

"Oh, I thought… well I didn't know what we were doing," Ron said.

"Nice to see that you have been using your usual intellect Ronald," Hermione said and all of them, except Ron laughed.

"Shh" Remus called out to the group, "we are approaching the settlement, we have to be quiet, or they will kill us"

"But won't they try to kill us for sneaking?" Harry asked

"It's not sneaking, it's walking quietly" Remus whispered.

They came to the top of the hill, which lead down to the forest, and they could already see what looked like cathedral roofs pocking out from the top of the trees.

"Wow" Ron said

"How don't the muggles see this?" Harry asked

"Because it has a powerful enchantment on it" Remus said, stopping the group "So that muggles can't see it, and find out about them and you know what muggles are like"

"Yes, but muggles have changed since then" Hermione argued

"Wanna bet?" Ron said "I have hear about what muggles have done to tribes they came across, dad told me"

"Yes, but that was a long time ago though, and people are different now, anyway it wouldn't have happened if the world wasn't dominated by men"

"Not again, I thought we had gone though this!" Ron said

"She's right though Ron, and Shh we will be detected if we make anymore noise" Harry said

They walked down the path leading in to the forest.

SNAP

"Ron be careful" Hermione scorned

"That wasn't me, it came from over there" Ron said in a terrified whisper, and then grabbed hold of Hermione's arm.

"They know we are here" Remus said "keep together, though they might want to pick us off one, by one, its makes it easier you see if they did that" Ron whimpered

SNAP

"What are you doing in our forest" Came a voice from within the trees

"We are here to find something that was placed here a long time ago" Remus said "We are not here to disturb you, we just want to find something, and then we will leave you alone"

"He, sound truthful" a voice said from behind them, making then turn around

"We will take you to our Queen, she will be able to tell" The first voice said

"And if you are not speaking the truth, we will kill you" The second voice said

"Of course" Remus complied

"Take them" The first voice said

Then about twenty elves came out of the trees and surrounded the group.

"Where did they all come from?" Ron asked Harry as they were herded forward, towards the middle of the forest.

"I don't know" Harry said flattening the hair around his ears nervously.

"No talking" An elf said "We should split them up in to separate groups, so that they can't have an alibi story"

"Yes, split them up"


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for reading!! _Thinking _

_Thank you every one who has reviewed so far!!!! _

Chapter 12

(Darren Shan)

They had started to walk back to Vampire Mountain; it was a mostly silent journey as many people were thinking about what had happened. The Vampaneze had left them a couple as hours ago as there base was in a completely different direction. They had to carry Vancha due to his injuries, as Vampires heal quickly it would only take him a day or two to heal completely, as they were such bad injures.

"I thought that maybe you were the missing brother" Vancha said looking at Mr Tall

"You did" Mr Tall stated rather than asked

"Yes, because of that night when we were at the Cirque Du Freak and we heard you, Lady Evanna, tell you that you couldn't get involved and you had to stay in the middle, she wouldn't have told you to do that, unless you were playing a part in this whole war"

"Oh, yes I forgot about that" Darren said thinking back to that night "now it makes sense"

"Why did you leave?" Mr Crepsely asked Mr Tall

"I cannot tell you Larten" Mr Tall said with a smile "you will have to find out"

"Did you know that this was going to happen?" Darren asked "Mr Tiny told me that I couldn't change what was going to happen"

"No I did not, but like you I decided that I was going to write a new future, and not allow these sorts of thing from happening" He replied.

They lapsed in to silence again

"Does this mean that we have won the war?" Darren asked

"No, it just means that the future is not as terrible as it first was, you are now on equal footing, either of you could win, but I think that many Vampaneze do not want to fight, and were forced to by Steve, because they were afraid of what he could do" Lady Evanna said

"Perhaps we could make some sort of peace treaty" Harkat said, his old personality shone through.

"I do not know, I do not think Vampires and Vampaneze alike would want that" Mr Crepsely said "They are too proud to come to truce, I think they would rather die, and die nobly"

"Umm, exactly, do you think that they would accept it if it came form outside help, by people who are more powerful than us?" Darren asked thinking of Harry and the Order of the Phoenix.

"They may do, if they were more powerful, I know that Vampires and Vampaneze are proud, but they are not stupid" Mr Crepsely said

There was then another silence, as they walked through a wooded area.

"Do you know the future of the Wizarding war?" Darren asked Mr Tall

"No, and I am not going to look in to it" He replied

"Why? You looked in to ours and the ending came out a lot better than you saw in our futures"

"Yes I know, but it is not up to us, and even if we did find out I doubt it would help, they have their own Seers" He looked in to Darren's confused face "Seers are people who can see in to the future"

"Oh, are there many of them?"

"There are a lot more than are in our world"

"What do you think will happen though?"

"Harry is fine, for now and if he can complete the task he has been set, he will have an advantage over Voldemort"

"Task?" Darren said curiously "What do you mean?"

"He, like you were, has been prophesized to be able to defeat the Dark Lord"

"Does that mean that he has to do tasks? Like the trails?"

"A bit like the trails" Mr Tall said

They walked for several days and arrived back at Vampire Mountain.

"Welcome back" A Vampire had come out to meet them "Paris Skyle and the other Princes are waiting in the Hall of Princes for your return, you may go back to your room and shower" Vancha grimaced "and get ready, there is still quite a lot of preparation and some Vampires are travelling here to hear your story, so there is no need to hurry" He said then lead them back inside Vampire Mountain. He then left them in the middle of the corridor, by their rooms.

"Does this mean that we have to tell every one what happened?" Darren said "but it happened so fast"

"I know, which is why we need to be careful, I don't think that we should tell them about you being Mr Tiny's son, we may have to tell them that he is dead though, but we won't tell them why or how" Mr Crepsely said.

"Yes I agree" Lady Evanna said "They might panic, and believe that it is all over"

"Yes, and we don't want that to happen, we have already stopped one crisis we don't want another one" Vancha said spitting on to the floor

"Ick, what if I step in that later" Darren said looking at the green spit in disgust.

Vancha laughed

"I might get your rabies"

"Do not be stupid we do not get rabies in this county, although we have no idea where Vancha has been"

"Hay!"

"Yes I think that we should put him in quarantine for six months" Darren said imitating Mr Crepsely, then started running as Vancha was chasing him, the unfortunate disadvantage of living in a mountain is that you have to move about using tunnels and only the main corridors were beg enough to run around in, so really Vancha was chasing Darren around in circles.

Ten minutes later, they had been told to come down to the Hall of Princes in half an hour. So Darren had decided to make a drink that Harry had gotten him in to, which was called butterbeer.

"What are you doing?" Vancha asked as he watched Darren and Harkat mixing some Cream Soda with golden syrup.

"We are making Butterbeer" Harkat said

"What's that?"

"A wizards drink, but we didn't have the right ingredients, so we had to use golden syrup, it looks the same" Darren sniffed it "But it smells sweeter"

Darren took a big sip and then spat it everywhere.

"And you had a go at me for being gross" Vancha laughed "Let me try some" Darren passed the glass to Vancha, who took at big sip.

"Well?"

"The drink is gross, but the froth tastes nice"

"I don't think that we should have put in the microwave" Darren said, he had been very surprised to find a microwave, but apparently one of the Vampires brought one to the Mountain, because he had only just got turned and loved to eat porridge.

"You put it in the microwave!!!" Vancha said

"Yes, that's what Harry wrote when he wrote down the recipe for me, well it says some Latin word, but I ain't a wizard so I had to use the microwave"

"'I ain't'?" Mr Crepsely said walking through the door "What sort of language is that?" He walked over and sniffed the mixture that Darren had concocted "Speak properly Darren"

"Want some?" Darren said watching Mr Crepsely sniff the Butterbeer.

"Not really that smells for to sweet"

"Come on Larten I dare you!" Vancha said "I double dare you"

"Go on" Darren said holding it out "You only live once, well… just drink it!" Mr Crepsely relented and took a sip.

"That's nice" he said and drank all of it, then left, and stopped at the door "You have five minutes until we have to be there, and Darren I suggest that you change" then he left.

"fffffaaaaarrrrrrrrrrtttttttt"

"HARKAT!!!!" They all turned around to see the Little Person,.

"I don not think this stuff agrees with me" Harkat said, he had tried some of the stuff left in the measuring cup.

"I thought you could eat anything!!!"

"I can usually, there must be something in that stuff"

"If you can't drink it with out replications, then how on earth can Larten drink it?" Vancha said looking out of the door.

"I have no idea"

"We had better get going anyway"

"I don't want to tell everyone, it will sound big headed, and anyway it was Mr Tall and Lady Evanna who really saved the day"

"Yes, but we can't say that remember"


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for reading!! _Thinking _

_Thank you every one who has reviewed so far!!!! _

Chapter 13

(Harry Potter)

"We will go this way, and you take her down that way, that man can go that way and you can take that boy through that way" the leader of the elves said.

They walked Harry down through a wooded area, until they reached the city, it was huge, and it resembled London during the 1800's, with out the East End, they were huge palace type places, the only thing that was missing was motor cars or Harry would have sworn that they had taken him back in time.

"Wow" Harry gasped looking around at the markets, which stood one the left hand side of the city.

"This is the royal city" One elf which was on Harry's left whispered

"Are all your cities like this?"

"I do not know about all the cities, but all the ones that we own do"

"You mean others own other cities" Harry said

"Yes, there are other Kingdoms"

"Why are you telling him this information, he could be a person that wants to harm us, remember" Some one on his right said.

"Yes, but if he is he will be killed instantly, so he will not be able to tell people"

"But what if he is not a person that wants to harm us and gets set free, he might go back to where ever he came from… where do you come from?"

"Well I was born in Godric's Hallow, but then my parents died and I lived in Private Drive, then I went to Hogwarts, then I was living in Vampire Mountain, then I was…"

"Ok, he is from a lot of places"

"No I would say Godric's Hallow, because he was born there"

"Yes, but he grew up in that Drive place"

"Yes, and then he was at Hogwarts, what is that? Is it that school?"

"Yer"

"Yes but then he was in a mountain"

"We are here" An elf said from the front, interrupting the argument.

They had arrived in front of a big building, the biggest there Harry noticed, and there was a platform in the middle of the steps which lead up to the front doors, and there on the platform was a woman, with a crown on her head, _that must be the Queen. _Also on the platform was Remus, Ron and Hermione, he must have gone the long way round to the building, or maybe they had been arguing and didn't notice where they were going. Two people then grabbed the top of his arms and tried to drag him on to the platform, and if there was anything Harry hated more than getting told to do, it was being forced to do something he could do himself.

"Get off me, I can walk you know" Harry said, and strangely enough they let go, Harry was prepared for a fight, and now he was disappointed, he had prepared himself of a fight. Harry shrugged his shoulders and walked up to stand next to Remus, who was on the end.

"How do you do stuff like that and get away with it!" Ron hissed

"Silence, tell me why you are here" the woman with the crown said. Remus started to explain about the statue and why that they only needed to see it and then they would leave. Harry quickly got bored and started to look around him. Trying to see if out of the elves which had gathered to watch looked like him or his mum.

"You" The Queen barked at him "What are you looking for?"

"Nothing" Harry said avoiding Remus's eye.

"Really, look at me" The Queen said. Harry looked up and met her eyes, and it felt like she was reading his soul, it felt horrible and reminded him of what Snape used to do in the 'remedy potions' lessons.

"Tuck his hair behind his ears" she said

Two elves moved to do it, and they revealed his pointy ears.

"Well so much for keeping it a secret" Remus muttered

"You're an elf?" The Queen questioned, confused

"Yes and No" Harry answered honestly

"What do you mean?"

"Well he means that his mother was an elf" Remus looked and the floor and then murmured "and his father was a wizard"

"His father was a wizard?" The Queen said "and his mother was an elf? What was her name?"

"Lily"

The Queen rolled her eyes "Her surname"

"Well I don't know what her real name was because it was changed when she was adopted, but her new name was Lily Evans"

"Take him away" The Queen said pointing at Harry

"No, wait! We are only here for the statue and then we will leave, we do not want to do anything for than that"

"Yes, you can have the statue, but we will have him, for a fair trade we will give you something of ours, if you give us something of yours, and really he is ours, so this is a very good barging, and the only barging we will create"

Harry looked at Remus making a silent conversation, which told Remus that Harry would go with them, so they can get the last Horcrux.

"Will we get him back, we need him" Remus said

"Yes, maybe, depends" The Queen said thinking though her plans.

"We need him" Ron shouted Harry looked at his brave friend, and then looked at the Queen, Ron needed rescuing.

"I am sure you could do without me for a little while, and if this statue is what we think it is, you will have a very good advantage" Harry looked back up at the Queen, she seemed satisfied.

(Remus Lupin)

Remus also noticed the danger about what Ron had said and decided to let Harry go for now, and then come back for him later with more people, or rescue him by himself, he just needed to find out where he was bring taken.

"Where are you taking him?" Remus said as Harry was walked, they had tried to force him and now there was an elf with a black eye and another elf nursing a sore arm.

"To find out what family he belongs to" The Queen said, Harry was then taken down an alley way and disappeared. "We will now take you to the statue"

The Queen the turned and left, and went back inside the palace, and then one of the elves that had taken them to the platform removed them form the stage. They were lead back down the stairs and in to one of the huge cathedral type places, which turned out to be a library. He lead them to the back and then in to a corridor and opened a door which lead in to a room only slightly smaller than the first room and with as many books, which were on the book shelves on the walls, and there were four desks with hundreds of books piled on top of them as well.

"The statue in this room somewhere, you have two days to find it, that is all, we will then come back for you and take you back to the edge of this forest, and will be cursed so that you can not find your way back in Goodbye" Then he left and locked the door behind them, before anyone could argue with him.

"Wow" Hermione said looking around at all the books

"You can not read these books Hermione" Ron said picking up on "They ain't in English, they are in elfish or what ever they call their language"

"We need Harry" Hermione said reminding everyone in the room of their friend's secret. "Did you know Professor?"

Remus sighed "Yes, I am the one who told him he was" Remus then went on to explain all about Harry's past. "Well we have only to two days to find this statue we should start looking"

"Well that should be easy" Ron said "Where could it be? There are only books in here, if we move some of these; we will be able to find it in half an hour"

"I doubt it Ron, that would be too easy what does it look like?" Hermione said looking at Remus

"It is blue, with a snake around its neck"

"How original" Ron said

"Shut up" Hermione said then hit Ron.

"And it is 5 cm tall" Remus said

They all looked around the room, which now seemed enormous.

"And we only have two days?"

"Two days"

(Harry Potter)

"This is the room of records; in here some where should be the records which will tell you about who your mother was before, and who your family is now, what did you say your mothers name was?" An elf said, he had lead Harry is a tall building on the left hand side of the city, and then up to the top floor and in to a round room, which had a dome for a ceiling. The elf had then started rummaging through various files.

"Lily Evans" Harry answered, looking up at the glass in the dome

"Right, here it is"

Harry's jaw dropped_, they_ _knew where the file was!_ _How did they find it that quickly, you could go to the minister of magic to find information and a week later they still hadn't found it, they must have a very good filing system, Hermione would love it. _

"Your mother was a Beaumont, an only child I am afraid" the elf said reading the file "do you want to read it?"

"Yes please" He handed it over to Harry, who read it.

He read the part about his mother and then looked down to see who his grandparents were _they are dead; I knew that they would be or it would have been to true to believe. At least I know who they are now, and maybe I can see where they lived. _

"We have come to a decision" said a voice from behind him, he whirled around, to see the Queen standing behind him she looked at his hair which was still too long and falling across his face and wrinkled her nose "We will have to sort out your hair"

"Is that your decision?" Harry said then bit his tongue, not always good to be cheeky to a Queen who can easily have you executed.

"No" The Queen said trying to hide her amusement "We are going to let you go with your friends in two days, we have heard from various beings that you are very important to the Wizarding world, but you will come back after and you will learn your heritage, we do not let elves, not even half ones like your self run around and be undignified and not know how to be what you are" The Queen looked at him again "You will rest tonight and then tomorrow you can go and see your families house and graves, then you will go with Inigo" She gestured to and elf on her right, who bowed "to go get your friends then you will leave" She walked to the door of the round room "and by the way when you are introduced you bow"

"This way please" Inigo said then lead him out of the building and across to a house which turned out to be like a kind of hotel.

"We will be back for you tomorrow"

(Ron Weasley)

"Ron help me move these books" Remus Lupin said as they moved books from the third row on the books shelves. They had been searching for eight hours now and it was nearly two o'clock in the morning and they hadn't found anything.

"I have found it!" Hermione shouted, she had looking through the books the boys had been passing down from the shelves. It had been placed inside a book which had a hole in the middle and running all the way through the back of the book. They all ran over to one of the tables that they had cleared when they were searching for the statue.

"Is it a Horcrux?"

"Wait I'll check" Remus said, then did the spell on the statue; the same one Harry had used to find the one in the cave.

"Yes, it is"

(Harry Potter)

They had woken him up at 7 o'clock and then he had breakfast, which was toast and jam, which had shocked Harry, he was expecting Elvin food. Then they had lead him to his families' house, which was huge. It was the size of one of the libraries in the town centre by the palace. It was a mint green colour and was five stories high, with a four acre garden. Then at the back of the garden there were the graves.

"Your family was very important and very rich" Inigo said watching Harry exploring the garden. Then Harry went to the graves and inspected them.

"Wow, look at these dates!" Harry exclaimed, as he read the names and dates on the graves. "This person, Chiquita was born in 1545!"

"Yes, your family is very old"

Harry spent four hours exploring and Inigo spent four hours explaining what everything was and why.

"We have to go now; we need to collect your friends and leave"

"Ok" Harry said wistfully

"Your coming back remember"

"Yer, but I want to take my friends with me"

(Hermione Granger)

Click, the lock on the door opened.

"Come on we got stuff to do" Harry said strolling in to the room.

"Harry?" Hermione said

"Yes?"

"Why are you here?"

"Because I am allowed to leave now, but I do have to come back…" Hermione had jumped on him by this point.

They walked up to the edge of the forest

"Now, we have to spell you" Inigo said

"All of us?" Harry said

"No, you will be able to remember, because your have to come back, but you" He gestured to Remus, Ron and Hermione "Can not remember, so that you can not lead people to our city"

"It seems such a shame, I could have learnt their language and read those books in that library" Hermione said

"Harry can speak it" Remus said dropping Harry init.

"Thanks Remus"

"That's ok, now we have to destroy this" Remus said holding up the statue.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for reading!! _Thinking _

_Thank you every one who has reviewed so far!!!! _

Chapter 14

(Darren Shan)

"…Then Mr Tiny killed Steve, because he was dieing" Mr Crepsely said missing out the bit when Mr Tiny killed Steve because he wanted Darren to be the Lord of the Shadows because Steve was weak.

"So then you returned" Paris Skyle said

"Yes"

"Does this mean that we have won?" A Vampire shouted out from the crowd.

"Not necessarily, it just means that we have an advantage, and now we do not have to worry about Steve becoming unstoppable" Mr Crepsely said

"But we could win quite easily" Arrow said

"I do not think so" Paris said

"But, they have lost their leader" Arrow said "They will have no organisation"

"Yes, but if we had lost all of our Princes, would you have given up?"

"No I would have died fighting"

"Exactly"

"But we do have a plan" Darren whispered to Mr Crepsely

"Yes, but we cannot say it, most of the Vampires here are too proud to listen to it, I would disagree to if I was given the choice, but you are the Prince and I must obey you" Mr Crepsely whispered back. "Most Vampires and Vampaneze a like would prefer to die than have a truce"

"… But remember we are still at war, it is still not safe, you may go" Paris Skyle concluded. Then all the Vampires left the hall

"Princes and Mr Crepsely please stay, Harkat you may stay too"

"Now did Mr Tiny give you anymore information after Steve was killed?" Paris Skyle asked

"No he did not" Mr Crepsely said, well it was the truth, sort of. "He did not say anything about the War of the Scars" He re-worded.

"Do you have any idea when he may turn up or if he will turn up, and give us anymore information?"

"I do not think so, I think that we have to figure it out on our own" Vancha said

"Okay what do you think?" Arrow asked

"I think that we should carry on what we were doing before" Paris said looking at them all "Darren?"

"Yes"

"You may all leave now, and rest it was a big thing you undertook, Darren I am afraid we do not have any hammocks here, you will have to have a coffin" Paris said then dismissed them all.

"Do you think that you can flit me to the Order?" Darren said to Mr Crepsely as they walked back to the rooms

"I think so, I have nothing better to do" Mr Crepsely replied "But you still have to clean up that mess you made in the kitchen"

"Oh I had forgotten about that, how on earth did you drink that stuff?"

"With my mouth" Mr Crepsely replied

"Yes, but not even Harkat could drink that stuff!" Darren said stopping to stare at him

"I have quite a strong stomach, remember I have been around for a long time" Mr Crepsely said then his eyes looked glazed, as if remembering his past.

"Did you just say acrobats eat lots of elephants?" Vancha said as he came up behind him.

"No he said I have been around for a long time, how does that sound like acrobats eat lots of elephants?"

"It is because I am special" Vancha said laughing "this reminds me of this girls I used to know when I was still human me and Gannen used to meet up with her and her friends on Sundays, they were always going out on Sundays and one day we were walking up to the lakes and we saw this old lady climbing this hill, and she said that she is fit" Vancha stopped to laugh "but what she actually meant was that she must be fit as in body building, not as in sexual!"

"Body building?" Darren enquired

"Well not those exact words, it was a couple of centuries ago, but I changed the words so that you would understand Darren" He looked at Mr Crepsely "And I meant healthy Larten, you see Darren Larten is too old" Then he burst out laughing and ran down the corridor to his room. Away from Mr Crepsely.

"That was weird" Darren giggled

"Yes, I have never heard much about Vancha's history"

"What about you did you know any girls?" Darren said cheekily "a little birdie told me that you were a ladies man"

"I am not telling you" Mr Crepsely said "good day" Then he pushed Darren in to his room, and waited for Harkat to go in to, then closed the door.

"I will find out, then I'll tell everyone" Darren said pulling out his pyjamas from this bag

"Darren" Harkat tusked building what looked like a nest on the floor

"What?"

"You should respect him, he is your" Harkat stopped to think "He turned you and he looks after you"

"Exactly" Darren said opening the coffin and looking at it in distain, wrinkling his nose "I hope we leave soon I hate sleeping in these, it reminds me of my funeral, I haven't thought about my funeral in ages, I wish I could have seen it, but they had closed my eyes, I could hear though and feel, do you know how hard they drop you in to the ground! I had bruises to two hours!"

"Yes, but remember most dead people can not feel" Harkat said laughing at Darren

"Yes, but you have to respect the dead" Darren looked up evilly "Or they come back to suck your blood!!" He said with a fake Romanian accent and lifting his arms like something out of a 1930's vampire film.

(Larten Crepsely)

"Right I recognise that tree, I think we are on the right path" Darren said pointing to a giant oak tree. Mr Crepsely and Darren had been out for four hours, flitting about trying to find the Order and they were not where near to finding it.

"Yes, you recognise it because we past it half an hour ago" Mr Crepsely looked at the night sky "and we will have to hurry, it will be light soon"

"I think we are getting closer though"

"Are you sure Harry did not give you anything that would help you?"

Darren looked in his bag and then stopped and looked up with a soppy grin on his face.

"If I said that I have something that Harry had given me before we left that would takes us to the door step of the Order would you kill me? Again?" Darren said

"Yes" Mr Crepsely said knowing what was coming

"Then no I don't have anything" Darren said smiling

"Yes I know you do, I can tell by that soppy look on your face"

"Well I have that port-key that they gave us, for if we got in to trouble"

"So you mean that we have been scoring the country for four hours for no reason?" Mr Crepsely said slowly

"Yes, oh well its good exercise, you have been getting on the plump side Larten" Darren dared then unwrapped the port-key and laid it on the floor "Hurry up we haven't got all day"

"You have a death wish Mr Darren Shan" Mr Crepsely said then they disappeared.

CRASH!!

"Ouch, wasn't there another way to land!" Darren exclaimed as the hit the floor from a good 30 foot drop

"We will have to enquire it" Mr Crepsely said standing up and dusting himself off. "Come on I have not got all day" He said repeating Darren's words

"Shut up!" Darren said running to catch up with Mr Crepsely

"That's weird" Darren said, they had come to a halt after they had walked up the fancy drive way, to find a door, but not a door attached to a house, just a door and it's frame, standing by it's self. Darren ran around the door, trying to see if there was a way in or maybe the house was invisible.

The door opened to reveille Tonks, who was currently doing door duty.

"Hi" Tonks greeted brightly "We just saw Darren run through our hallway, and we knew that you were here"

"You can see people who run around the door" Darren said, he would have blushed but didn't have enough blood to do so.

"Yes, it is rather comical to see peoples faces" Tonks laughed "Anyway what are you doing here, are you okay?"

"We need to ask you for a favour" Darren said "We need your help to stop the war"

(Darren Shan)

"So do you think that you could do that?" Darren asked Mad-eye-Moody

"We will have to see, because we are very busy at the moment"

"Liven up Mad-eye, we aren't doing anything at the moment, everything seems to be quiet" Minerva McGonagall said

"Exactly, we have to prepare, it means that they are preparing something"

"Or that they are licking their wounds, we arrested ten deatheaters last week, we can spare a few people to go and stop it"

"But then we would have other species to worry about"

"The Vampires and Vampaneze would never join your dark lord, or your side, we do not work for other people or species, we command ourselves, but if it meant that we would survive I think that we would fight for you" Mr Crepsely said thinking.

"Exactly, we could do with some help" Kingsley Shacklebolt said

"Fine, we will send five people to your mountain, do we need more to go to the Vampaneze?"

"I think that we could arrange a meeting, Vancha for the Vampires and Gannen for the Vampaneze? As they are brothers they would resist killing each other, maybe" Darren said

"Yes, then they could take the message back to the mountain and where ever the Vampaneze live" Darren said "This would make it a lot safer, we just need to arrange a meeting, how do we send a messages to them" He looked up at Mr Crepsely, then at Mad-eye moody.

"We could use a howler" Tonks suggested "Then we wouldn't have to risk sending owls, and you could tell Vancha"

"Good idea, but what are we going to put in it?"

"Leave that to me, when do you want to meet?"

"As soon as possible, tomorrow maybe?" Darren said

"Okay, do you want to stay here? Then we can have our meeting over there and it would be a lot safer" Tonks said pointing out of the window.

"Yes" Mr Crepsely said

"Where is Harry?" Darren asked

"He is still on his mission, though we have had confirmation from Remus that they are on their way back"

(Paris Skyle)

"And so the wizards demanded that we stop the war" Vancha said "Both sides" he added, he had attended the meeting with his brother and many other wizards that he had never met before, and they had created peace between the two creatures of the night, and he had returned to tell them the news.

"So then we have a truce?" Arrow asked

"Yes, because of the war that the Wizards are having it will affect us greatly, and it might not be a fair war, and also the person that they call Voldemort maybe try and recruit Vampaneze and that is against our codes of war, and now that there Lord has been killed there is no need to fight, and the Vampaneze have lost a lot of fighters, it is best for both sides to stop this war"

"Yes it seems that it is" Paris said then addressed the assembled Vampires "We are not at war no more, we have a peace treaty with the Vampaneze, we will have peace for the next couple of centuries"

Darren and Mr Crepsely tried to look surprised, they had returned to Vampire Mountain before Vancha had arrived for the meeting.

(Larten Crepsely)

They had returned to their rooms about an hour ago and they had been making butter beer again, to see if maybe something went wrong last time they made it. Harkat poured it out in to four glasses and handed it to each person, well vampire.

"To peace?" Mr Crepsely asked

"To peace for now, and next time may we kick them to the dust" Vancha said

They all took a sip; nope it tasted exactly the same.

"I think this one tastes better than the last one" Mr Crepsely said "Now I am going to leave you to clean up this room, good luck cleaning that off the walls" He said staring at the butter beer mess which was splattered all over the walls, and all over Darren, Vancha and Harkat's clothes.

"Next time, can we just order them from Harry?" Vancha said


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for reading!! _Thinking _

_Thank you every one who has reviewed so far!!!! _

Chapter 15

(Harry Potter)

They were making their way back to the Order, which was quicker than the way there, and Harry had no idea why. They had set up camp about seven miles away from the Orders base, and again Remus wasn't letting them use magic. They hadn't been to sleep since they had left the forest and we walking on just caffeine potions Remus was handing out, but Harry thought that they were walking slower than they were when they had stopped and gone to sleep. They had also found out that caffeine had a bad effect on Hermione, so far she had bounced her way along the path for four miles, and then she had re-organised Remus's socks in to alphabetical order, they don't know how, because Remus had never named his socks, and now he had to wear each pair of socks to match everyday, and if he wore the wrong ones Hermione would go a funny purple colour and screech like a bat. So they decided to play along with her madness to save their ear drums from breaking.

"Harry what are you doing?" Ron called from outside the tent, they had put up the tent and given Hermione their dirty washing, another weird thing that Hermione had picked up from the caffeine potion, and she liked to clean. "Hermione wants your sleeping bag; she says that it is dirty"

"But it won't be dry for tonight!" Harry said moving some things out of it and coming out of the tent.

"I know, but she has got mine and Remus's now" Ron said shaking his head.

"Okay here it is, I am going to stay in here for a bit, I think I have got heat stroke" Harry said laying down no the bottom of the tent, which he discovered wasn't very comfy, and pulled a book out from his bag.

This book Harry had taken from the house back in the Elvin city. He opened the first page and began to read.

Two hours later, and four man-made washing lines made with the string that they had brought just encase they needed to tie something, Harry was still reading and Remus and Ron were trying to get Hermione down from on top of a rock on which she was declaring that she owned the world and that every one should be splattered while the slept.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, what the hell is that" Hermione exclaimed pointing towards the forest, she jumped down from the rock to get a better look.

"Hermione I think it is time that you went to bed" Remus said guiding Hermione in to the tent.

"Harry do you think that you could come help me tidy up outside?" Remus said

"Hello Harry" a voice said from the forest, Harry had been collecting fire wood for the breakfast in the morning.

"Who is there?"

"It is me"

"Who the hell is me?"

"Your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great great grandmother"

"Excuse me?"

"Your great-great-great..."

"Yes, I heard that part, but what is your name? Where did you come from?"

"Chiquita Harst/March I do not know what he goes by now"

"You mean that you are related to Vancha March!!"

"More than related we were married!" Chiquita said stepping out of the shadows of the forest.

"Your-your-your" Harry stuttered "A little person and you were married to Vancha!"

"Yes to both" She said sitting down on a log which was lying on the forest floor.

"Did you have any children?" Harry asked cautiously

"Yes I had a daughter called Crystal" Chiquita said

"You mean Crystal Davidson who is my great-great-great-great-great-great-great great grandmother her?"

"Yes child how many times do I have to tell you?"

"I just cannot believe that I am related to Vancha" Harry said sinking on to the log next to the little person

"How do you know him?" Chiquita said

"Well I crashed through the ceiling of Vampire Mountain" Harry said

"So he did turn in to a vampire, I told him not to!" Chiquita yelled "You wait until I see him I'll kick him where it hurts!"

"Well he wasn't a vampire at first" Harry said honestly, he didn't want his newly found relative to be injured.

"He wasn't?"

"No he was a Vampaneze"

"That's even worse!!"

"He was changed with his brother"

"His brother" Chiquita spat "He was the one who killed me!"

"Gannen killed you?" Harry said astonished

"Yes, he pushed me in to the lake, which is why my soul never went to paradise"

"Why did he kill you?"

"Who knows, that man is weird, but I have a sneaking feeling that he was jealous of Vancha and his marriage and child, I think that he had what Gannen wanted"

"Did Vancha know that Gannen killed you?"

"I bloody hope not, or I will drive a stake through his heart"

"You do know that other things do kill Vampires don't you?"

"Yes, but it will hurt more"

"Harry!" Remus's voice echoed through out the forest "Where are you?"

"Are you coming back to camp with me?" Harry asked

"No, I am going to go find Vancha" Chiquita said

"No wait, I want to see" Harry whined

"I'll come back and tell you don't worry"

"Why did you come and find me anyway?" Harry asked and he walked back towards the camp

"You have my book" She said "goodbye" She disappeared back in to the forest

"Harry what have you been doing, you have been gone ages" Remus said

"Collecting fire wood" Harry said innocently

"Yes and the sky is purple with green dots"

"It is?"

"Don't be smart with me!" Remus said "I am too tired to think of a come back"

(Remus Lupin)

"Honey I'm home" Remus said coming through the door way of the Order of the Phoenix. Mad-eye Moody walked out to greet them.

"Eww Remus I never knew" Harry joked

"Shut up"

"Make me" Harry said

"Fine then, I will"

"Oh my you all look so thin!" Mrs Weasley shrieked running down the hallway to meet them and pulled them all in to a bog hug then studded them "you all look so clean"

"Yes, Hermione reacts badly to the caffeine potions" Ron said, they all looked at Hermione, who had the good grace to blush.

"Yes never again" Remus laughed

"So was the statue a Horcrux?" Mad-eye Moody said getting straight to the point

"Yes it was" Harry said, Ron and Hermione looked at him, reminded of what Harry actually was.

"Good, did you destroy it?" Mad-eye Moody said

"Yes we did, it made a lot of mess, and it looks like a bomb has gone off" Ron said

"Did anyone see it?"

"No I don't think so" Remus said "It was a remote area"

"Good, we will send the accidental magic department to deal with it, they haven't had much to do since Harry became of age" Tonks joked

Harry looked up innocently "What me doing magic outside of school, underage, never!"

BANG then followed by a siren type of noise, which reminded Harry of an air raid siren, when he was in junior school they had world war two day and his old teacher had brought in an old air raid siren and they had turned the handle to make the noise, they had to be careful though not to do it very loud because people still reacted to the noise.

"What was that?" Hermione shrieked

"Deatheaters!" Mad-eye yelled "Everyone get ready, Tonks go upstairs and floo the ministry of magic, we need more fighters, it's the big one everyone"

"You three go upstairs, we need you to set up a make shift hospital, I have a feeling there is going to be a lot of injuries" Mad-eye said sending Harry, Ron and Hermione up-stairs "Remus set up a prison, use the attic, we want the deatheaters alive"

(Mad-eye Moody)

BANG

"You" Mad-eye said pointing to a witch who had just arrived via the floo network "go help the others make the shield around the house, we want this house as our base, and we cannot let them take it"

"The fighters are outside Moody" Remus said "They are coping well at the moment, but they need back up"

"Don't go outside yet, this will last a long time"

"HARRY DON'T!" Came a shriek from up stairs which sounded like Hermione

"Go and stop what ever he is doing" Mad-eye said to Remus

(Remus Lupin)

"Where is he?" Remus said

"He is out there" Hermione said pointing out of the window out in to the grounds, which was covered with fighters and Deatheaters.

"Where is he out there, what direction did he go in?"

"What is that?" Ron said pointing to a white light which had just gone off in the middle of the grounds, the light spread, covering the grounds and made its way towards the house.

"Run!" Ron said, then tried to run but found Remus blocking his path "What are you doing, we need to go now!"

"We cannot out run it, conserve your energy so when it hits you will have more energy to fight it"

Then the white light consumed them.

_It feels warm, why does it feel warm, this is very strange. You cannot touch it either, what is this stuff, _Remus looked up to see if he could see Ron and Hermione, he couldn't. Then as quickly as the white light came, it left.

"Are you ok?" Remus asked looking at Ron and Hermione

"Yes" They both answered at the same time

Then Remus thought of something, that he had read a long time ago when he was at school and had broken in to the restricted section.

"No he couldn't have, can you two do magic?" Remus asked concerned, if Harry had got this wrong he could have wiped out everyone who was on the premises magic.

"Ummm" Ron picked up his wand and levitated a book case "Yes"

Remus then ran out of the room and up in to the attic, now to check the enemy.

"Right I know that this will sound very weird" Remus said picking up a deatheaters wand and handing it to him "Do some magic"

"Ok" The deatheater said, he wasn't going to argue, he didn't want to go to Azkaban. He tired to opened the door to the temporary cage he had been placed it, but it didn't work.

"Try something else" He did and again it didn't work

"What have you done to me, where is my magic, and what was that white light" He gushed

"He did it, he really did it, its all over he is gone"

"Who did what, who's gone!" The deatheater said panicking

"Voldemort" Remus breathed then ran downstairs and outside, the door had been blasted open when the white light hit.

"Remus what has happened!" Mad-eye shouted Remus stopped by the door.

"Its over, we have won, he is gone" He said then ran full pelt to the place where the white light was created.

"HARRY!!" Remus yelled "Where are you?" He looked up to see a limp form laying on the ground, _please not that be Harry, please not let that be Harry!! _He ran over to the limp body, it was Harry. He bent down and checked his pulse, it was there!

Remus picked up Harry and carried him back to the house.

"Mad-eye, go and find Voldemort, he is still out there somewhere" Remus yelled walking in to the front room and placing him on to the sofa.

"He is still out there?"

"Yes, but he has no magic"

"What?" Tonks said

"He has no magic, Harry removed it, that's what the white light it" Remus looked up "can someone get a nurse please?"

"Yes, of course" Tonks said and rushed out the room

"Some one had better contact the ministry too"

"Yes" A fighter said then went upstairs

"Someone had better start fixing this house, it's a mess" Hermione said walking in to the room, and then she spotted Harry "Oh my!! What on earth happened??"

"It's a long story, and it involves Harry and the restricted section"

"When doesn't it?"

**Author note –**

**Should Harry Potter be gay? **

**Vote now **


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for reading!! _Thinking _

_Thank you every one who has reviewed so far!!!! _

Chapter 16

(Darren Shan)

He had woken up after a disturbed night of sleep, Harkat had drunken the rest of the Butter beer for a dare, and then Darren remembered that he had to share a room with Harkat. But it was too late.

"Darren look at this" Mr Crepsely said passing Darren a newspaper, Darren was shocked to see one, he had not seen a newspaper for years and Vampires did not normally read them. "It arrived this morning, by owl"

"By owl? That means it must have come from Harry!" Darren exclaimed

"Read it" Mr Crepsely said pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice, which he had got the taste from there brief stay with the wizards.

"Ok" Darren said and looked down to see the front page.

Defeated by the boy who lived!

Again!

Last week Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived-to-live-again defeated all time bad guy you-know-who or not as commonly known as Tom Riddle, a muggle born and muggle killer, who was a half blood himself, was stripped of all his magical powers. Mr Potter used a spell which he had found in the restricted section, a part of the Hogwarts library which is restricted to certain people and banned for use by the students. This spell made it so that all who had fought against the ministry of magic and were on you-know-who's side lost all their powers, because of the spell Harry James Potter used we can now tell who was actually a deatheater and who was under one of the unforgivable curses, or had been threatened in to carrying out you-know-who's business. This means that all the deatheaters will be locked up and the wizarding world will once again be safe from you-know-who and again it is all down to Harry James Potter. Once as a year old baby and again when he was seventeen, makes you really wonder how good is the protection system currently in place?

For full story turn to page three

For names of the killed page five

For interview with minister of magic page two

For pictures of the final battle sight page four

For pictures of our boy-who-lived-to-live-again page six

For names of those in the Order of the Phoenix page …

"Harry defeated Voldemort!" Darren said astonished "How, he looked too, too much like a child to be able to do that, and he did it when he was one as well, he never told me about that"

"It was what he was born to do" Mr Crepsely said sighing

"You sounded like Mr Tall then" Darren said

"He was the one who said it" Mr Crepsely said amused "And there was probably a good reason why he did not"

He looked down at the newspaper.

"See, look, 'for Harry James Potter's story, from one year old to now turn to page seven' I think that his parents were killed"

"Oh" Darren said, thinking about what it would have been like to lose his parents and not be able to remember what they looked like, at least he still had the memories. "Can we go and see him?"

"I do not see why not, we having got nothing better to do now, we ain't at war now" Vancha said cutting in on there conversation, he had read over Darren's.

"I was going to teach Darren how to be a proper Vampire; he has not got long to go now before he becomes a proper Vampire"

"Yer, but we have got centuries to learn all that stuff" Darren whined

"Yes, but what would happen if I should be killed?" Mr Crepsely said

"I would teach him" Vancha said "I wouldn't just leave him; he is like an annoying little brother that I never had" He then put Darren in to a head lock.

"I suppose, we could go, only for a few days, I can teach you on the way to the Order I suppose"

"Wait, do you think that they will still be at the Order, they might have moved" Darren said pushing Vancha off of his seat and on to the floor

"Well we can go and check it; maybe someone will still be there and take us to them"

(Harry Potter)

"I wouldn't go outside if I were you" Tonks said walking from the front door in to the living room, where Harry was sitting, he had been stuck in the house for four days because of reporters and photographers waiting to get a photo of the boy-who-lived-to-live-again. He had woken up in the hospital five days ago and then had been moved to the Weasleys house to keep him safe, unfortunately Mundungus Fletcher had let on to the press that Harry was staying there when he had gone to buy some illegal broom sticks.

"Are they still there?" Hermione asked going over to the window to see the press gathered outside, the windows had been charmed so that the people in side could see out, but the people outside could not see in.

"They are worse than bloody deatheaters" Ron said

"Ronald! Do not use that language!" Molly Weasley said walking in to the living room with a plate of biscuits. Since Harry had woken up from his coma like state Mrs Weasley had been feeding him up, and was insistent that he only passed out because he had not eaten enough.

"He is right though" Dedalus Diggle said sitting down, all the members of the Order of the Phoenix had arrived at the Weasleys house for an important meeting, about things which had happened before the war ended, a question on every ones mind was, is Snape really evil?

"We had better get in to the meeting room" Arabella Figg said standing up, the Weasleys had gotten an extra floor built when Harry had come to stay, so that the Order could have their meetings, and protect Harry from the new problem, the press. This also meant that every one could have their own room, and Ron had an extension, which made him very happy, Ron and Harry had spent many hours painting Ron's room orange, to match the rest.

"Yer" Harry said grabbing a hand full of the biscuits as they walked past. He had been feeling very hungry recently, and was starting to get taller, which impressed Harry no end, because he was now taller than Hermione, which wasn't hard, but he was still proud of it none the less.

(Remus Lupin)

"Is Snape evil?" Mad eye Mood demanded the second the meeting was in session

"We do not know" Remus answered truthfully "He has not been found, but a magically trace of his was found the other day, but it could have been left from before Harry's curse was…"

"Then we have to find him!" Sturgis Podmore said

"Well we don't have to, if he was evil he would have lost his powers, and if he was good he wouldn't have and we would have nothing to worry about" Minerva McGonagall said

"Okay then, we will leave this question until we have found him"Remus said ticking it off on the list

"Are you going to open up Hogwarts?" Harry asked Minerva McGonagall.

"Yes, there is now no danger to students, it will be difficult, but then again Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was not going to be around for ever, and this was going to happen at some point, but it should not have happened now" She finished sadly "The school will re-open in September, we just need to contact the teachers, and of course get another new defense against the Dark arts teacher, again" She looked up at the members, who coughed and looked away.

"Well it has not got a good history has it Professor, one dead, one insane, one who was forced to leave by a…"

"Don't finish that sentence Potter, we do not know if he is evil, and he was your Professor" Minerva McGonagall said hiding her amusement.

"He is still a murderer though" Ron said

"Anyway as I was saying" Harry said sharply, he did not like to get interrupted, this made many people laugh "One locked in a trunk, one toad and finally one Deatheater its not a good advert, you might need to up the payment, or hire someone who is suicidal and that is not good for moral"

"Ok…"

(Darren Shan)

CRASH!!!!

"What was that!!!?" Darren said looking up; the crash had come from up-wards, where their bedrooms were

"I do not know lets go and see" Mr Crepsely said

"…So you became one anyway" A yell came from Vancha's room, then a smash "Are you that inconsiderate to leave your daughter like that!!!? Or are you just plain stupid!!?"

"What's going on?" Darren asked running in to the room, followed by Mr Crepsely and Harkat, he looked up, he had been looking at the floor as he cam in, Vancha's room was a known death trap, there was a little person in the room, and it was throwing things at Vancha.

"Hi" The little person said turning around, then it turned back "Well!!? What is your excuse?"

"Chiquita listen to me, I didn't mean to leave her, you had just died I didn't know what to do, Ouch!!" Vancha said attempting to hide behind the coffin that had been placed in his room and never used.

"So you left your daughter, who had just lost her mother, because you didn't know what to do!!!!" The little person, which Darren had figured out to be Chiquita yelled, throwing more things.

"Calm down" Mr Crepsely said stepping in between them "We can talk this over with out destroying the mountain; we can find you a room to discuss this in"

"What, why where are you going?" Vancha said

"Harry and I are going to go visit Harry remember, you were going to go, but I see now that you are pre-occupied" Mr Crepsely said

"No don't leave me" Vancha said throwing his arms around Mr Crepsely's legs "She is crazy I tell you, crazy" He whispered so that Chiquita couldn't hear

"You are going to go see Harry?" Chiquita said dropping the beat up Vancha pose.

"Yes" Darren said suspiciously

"I will come with you then" Chiquita said "I am Chiquita March/ Harst, which ever one he" it pointed at Vancha "goes by now"

"Are you Vancha's sister?" Darren asked

"No I am his wife"

(Harry Potter)

"Get us a butter beer" Ron said as Harry walked in to the kitchen

"Please" Hermione said not even looking up from the book she was reading.

"Please" Ron finished

"Sure, Hermione do you want one?" Harry called from the kitchen.

"Yes please Harry"

"I will have one" Came a voice from the Hall way; Harry peered around the doorway to the kitchen

"Darren!!" Harry called recognising the voice "why are you here?"

"Oh thanks Harry, I am fine thanks for asking, are you okay, yes good, good" Darren joked

"They went to my house to find you" Remus's voice rang from the hallway, then Mr Crepsely, Vancha and Harkat came in to the living room, followed by a very small clocked figure. "So I brought them here, although they probably can't leave again" He joked

"I haven't seen you in ages!" Harry said hugging Darren and now with Harry's new height Darren's face only came up to Harry's chest.

"I am going to go to see Mad-eye I will be back soon" Remus said

"Great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great great grandmother!" Harry exclaimed astonished "What are you doing here?"

"I went to sort out Vancha, like I said and I discovered that they were coming here, so I thought I would come and visit you, I heard about you defeating that Snake faced dude"

"She is your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great great grandmother?" Ron spluttered "How?"

"Well you know that day when Hermione went completely bonkers and was declaring that she was the Queen" Hermione blushed and Ron laughed

"Yer"

"Well I went in to the wood to get something, I can't remember now, but I met my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great great grandmother" He gestured to Chiquita "And then Remus yelled at me for wandering off and I put frogs spawn in his sleeping bag, and I forgot"

"Oh thanks" Chi said

"That's okay" Harry said smiling at her

"So that means that you are related to Vancha" Darren said then burst out laughing "I feel sorry for you"

"Hey I am not the one who married him" He said looking at Chi

"… yes well, it is all in the past now" Vancha said

"No it bloody ain't"

"Again with the 'ain't', 'ain't' is not a real word" Mr Crepsely said

"Yes" Chi said raising one eyebrow "We need to take this outside, now!"

"I wouldn't there is loads of press people out there, unless you want your fight published all over the newspapers" Harry said "Remus tripped up the front step the other day and that was all over the newspapers" Harry laughed

"Yes thank you Harry for reminding me of that particular incident" Remus said walking back in to the living room with Mad-eye Moody and Professor McGonagall.

The entire room burst out laughing, half of them remembering the incident and the new comers imagining it happening.

"Yes, yes laugh it up" Remus said

"Anyway, do you have a spare room we can borrow?" Chi asked

"Why what are you going to do?" Mad-eye, unintentionally making it sound dirty.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Vancha said, deliberated making it sound dirty.

"I am going to smash his face in" Chi said

"Try not to make too much mess" Remus said handing a key over to Chi "Top floor, on the left, you can't miss it, it has a huge padlock on it"

"thank you" She said and then took the key off of Remus and walked out the room, then walked back in and grabbed Vancha by his big toe, making him fall over, then dragged him out of the room and up the stairs.

"Ouch" Harry said "We have a lot of stairs, he will have brain damage"

"Yer well, not much to damage" Mr Crepsely said

"That is not very nice" Darren said

"He walks in the daylight" Larten said "How mad can you get?"

"Me how mad can I get? Well I can get a lot madder, I will eat chocolate!"

"What?" Mr Crepsely said looking at Darren worriedly

"Has he had a caffeine potion?" Harry said also looking at Darren worriedly

"I do not think so" Mr Crepsely said

"I think the word that we are looking for is anyway…" Harry said "Does anyone else want a butter beer?"

"Yes please" They chorused

"Well tuff cos' they are all mine" Harry said then went and shut himself in the kitchen

"NOOOOO!!!" Darren said hurling himself at the door

(Remus Lupin)

It had been four hours since the dead crew had turned up and they had sent the madlings up to bed. They had healed Vancha and repaired the window Chi had thrown him through.

"We still need to find a Defence teacher" McGonagall said "all the other teachers have agreed to come back, and I have sent out the letters to all the students about coming back to school, and sent letters to Harry, Ron and Hermione's year group, as they had missed there last year, they would be in with Ginny's year group.

"I can teach" Chiquita said looking up "I studied at the Elfin academy, that's the best one in our world"

"Can you teach students to defend themselves though; your magic is different to our magic" Tonks said worriedly

"Well I can teach them the basics, and I can do certain spells that you lot can do"

"Okay, we do need to hire a defence teacher for September, and we only have two weeks, so I guess that you will be a fine teacher, and if you need some help Remus has also taught defence" McGonagall said

"I will read some of your books, just to make sure" Chi said then walked out of the room

"She won't beat up the students will she?" McGonagall said

"I don't think so, but I wouldn't put it past her, she beat up a boy that pushed over our daughter once" Vancha said

"I will explain our punishment system to her, or maybe Harry should explain it he has been through it enough to know it in detail maybe he should explain it to her" McGonagall said amused

"Yes, but it doesn't work on Harry, and how do we know that he won't try to pull something?" Remus said "He has gotten cheekier recently"

Mad-eye Moody got up and walked over to the door, the one that lead to the study that wasn't used very often and opened the door.

PING

"What was that?" Mad-eye said turning around to look at the people in the room, who burst out laughing.

"Go look in the mirror!" Remus spluttered

Mad-eye, starting to get suspicious walked over and looked in to the mirror.

"POTTER! GET YOURSELF DOWN HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!"

(Darren Shan)

Harry and Darren had been sharing a room, and had woken up when they heard Harry's trip alarm go off; telling them that someone had set off the prank Harry had set up after dinner.

"Who do you reckon it is?" Darren said running across the bedroom and jumping in to Harry's bed

"Look" Harry whispered to Darren, he had created a mirror way, where he could see who he had pranked.

"Wicked" Darren laughed

"POTTER! GET YOURSELF DOWN HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!"

"Quick pretend to be asleep" Harry said putting the mirror under his pillow and scooting over so that Darren wasn't balanced on top of him.

"In the same bed?"

"No time to move" Harry said, then they heard footsteps "Act like your sleeping"

"How? I have never seen my self asleep"

"Well duh" Harry said "Just relax, and take deep breaths"

"Okay" Darren said


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for reading!! _Thinking _

_Thank you every one who has reviewed so far!!!! _

Chapter 17

(Harry Potter)

"Quick behind here" Harry said grabbing Darren and pulling him in behind a tree

"But they will find us" Darren panted

"Naa" Harry said looking around from behind the tree "But we can get Ron"

Harry jumped out from behind the tree and squirted the water gun in Ron's face

"That's not fair!! I was filling my water gun up"

"Oh well, here have some water" Harry said then squirted Ron again

"AHHH!" Ron said and started to run, which was a fatal mistake, Harry could walk twice as fast as Ron could run.

"Lunch time" Mrs Weasley called out from the house, then looked at the boys, Harry was soaked, so was Darren, who was wrapped up and covered in sun cream to protect him, Ron was drenched and Fred and George, who were on Ron's team were only a little bit wet, people were worried about the revenge that would befoul them if they got the twins "You had better get the towels from the line and dry your selves before you come in" Then she disappeared back in to the house.

"I am going to get a towel first" Ron said and then ran to the washing line

"Typical Ron always runs faster for food" Fred said spelling himself dry, Fred then looked up and realised what he had done.

"He has forgotten hasn't he" George said also spelling himself dry laughing "Oh well he will find out eventually" They both laughed and walked back inside

"Do you want me to dry you was well?" Harry said

"No I want to stay wet" Darren said sarcastically

"Okay then" Harry said and started to walk inside

"I was joking!" Darren said and ran up behind Harry and rugby tackled him to the floor.

"You are so heavy for one so small" Harry said

"You are only just taller than me" Darren said straddling Harry's waist "and I am stranger than you by miles"

"Yer, but I can kick your…"

"Darren, Harry please not on the grass, it prefers water" Remus joked

"Remus John Lupin, you are filthy minded!" Harry said in mock shock.

"Well what can I say, I was a Marauder, so something was going to rub off sooner than later"

"Eww" Harry said crinkling his nose

(Ron Weasley)

"What have we got for dinner?" Ron said stuffing his face with a cheese sandwich

"Dinner, you are only just eating lunch!" Hermione said

"Yer but if I don't say now mum will cook something horrid, then say that I should have said something earlier"

"The food is never horrid Ronald, it is good for you" Mrs Weasley said

"Yer, anyways" Ron said moving away from healthy eating "I would like Pizza for dinner"

"But you had pizza last week"

"Yer, but it is our last day of freedom before we have to go back to school for an extra year!"

"It is not an extra year Ronald, we have had to spend the last year here" Hermione said "We have just had a year off, think of how much we have to catch up on"

"Yes, fine you can have pizza for dinner" Mrs Weasley said "As long as you clean your room"

"What?" Ron whined

"Well, everyone else has tided their room and packed!" Mrs Weasley lectured Harry and Darren mean while slipped out of the room and upstairs to their room, Harry hadn't packed either.

"Oh I don't want you to go" Darren said to Harry putting on a pout

"You can come visit me, we are allowed to go to the village by the school at weekends, and since we are older we should be allowed to go out during the evenings to" Harry said packing a single sock.

"You do know that you are supposed to have two socks don't you" Darren said moving over so he was standing next to Harry.

"Yer, but I don't know where the other sock is" Harry said innocently looking around, he then looked back and his lips bumped with Darren's.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to" Harry began, but was cut off by Darren's lips no his own. Darren then pushed Harry's head forward with his hands, which then wrapped around his neck, due to Darren's height he wasn't quite as tall as Harry was, so when Harry lent in to the kiss he fell backwards on to the floor, dragging Harry with him.

CRASH

"Are you okay?" Harry said looking down at Darren

"Yer, I just had a elephant fall on me, I will live I suppose"

"Yes, but remember oh dead one, elephants never forget" Harry looked down at Darren, who started laughing.

"And what are you laughing about?"

"The position we are in and what would happen if someone walked in right now"

"You know that you have just jinxed it don't you" Harry laughed

"And yet you are not moving" Darren said

"Why do you want me to?" Harry asked seriously, he didn't want to make Darren uncomfortable, and well he was straddling him.

"Not really, you're warm"

(Chiquita March)

"I will go and get them" Chi said walking out of the dinning room and up the stairs

CRASH!

_What was that, it came from Harry and Darren's room I will go and investigate. _Chi walked up the stairs and came to a halt outside of Harry's door.

Knock, knock

"Harry, Darren I am coming in, are you alright?"

(Harry Potter)

Harry stopped kissing Darren and looked up at the door, panic filling his eyes

"We are fine" Harry called scrambling off of Darren to the door, he looked in the mirror as he went and stopped, his lips were swollen and his t-shirt was crinkled, and his hair was worse than it did when it was short, he had gotten used to his new straighter hair, this hair looked so usual.

"You look like you have been up to no good" His mirror chimed

"When am I not?" Harry said cheekily running his hand through his hair, to try and tame it again. Harry went up to the door and opened it.

"What have you done to your lips?" Chi said immediately

"I fell over, tripped over my trunk, all the stuff came out and I made a big crash" Harry said in a baby voice

"Awwww, come with me I think Remus has a healing balm did you hurt your self any where else?" She mothered

"Yer, my head hurts, and my hip" He said and followed Chi who was walking down the corridor, he stopped to peer in to his bedroom and gave a mischievous grin, then walked away.

(Darren Shan)

"How does he do that?" Darren whispered to him self "and so quickly" Darren picked himself up off the floor.

"Darren hurt him self to, I kind of fell on him" He heard Harry said as he staggered over to the bed.

"You don't do things by halves do you?" Darren heard Chi said

"No" Harry replied in his baby voice

"Darren, do you want to come here to get some balm or will you heal quickly enough?"

"I will have a little bit" Darren said following the voices down to Remus's bedroom "Harry did fall on me after all"

(Harry Potter)

"Hurry up! The cars are leaving in five minutes" Mrs Weasleys voice shrieked though the house "Are all the suitcases in the hall way?"

"Yes" came the chorus

"Okay, all in the cars then"

Harry and Darren were upstairs in what was their bedroom, and was now only Darren's.

"Don't look like that you will see me next weekend" Harry said pulling Darren in to a hug

"Yer, but that's a whole seven days" Darren said to Harry's chest

"I will write as soon as I get there" Harry promised Darren went to open his mouth, but Harry stopped him from speaking. A couple of minutes later Harry broke the hug.

"I am going to be late" Harry said miserably "I had better go" Harry gave him a sweet kiss then grabbed his hand and they walked down the entrance hall.

"Awwww" Ginny said noticing Harry and Darren's hands "Have you been going out long?"

"Since yesterday" Darren said

"Awwww" Ginny cooed "Have you told any one?"

"We are going to now"

"Have you gotten off yet?"

"No" Harry answered; _this is like a million and one questions!! I hope everyone doesn't ask us all of these_

They then let go of each others hands, because Harry need to carry his hand luggage out to the car.

A couple of minutes later and Harry and Darren were standing by the open door of the car.

"I will write" Harry said again

"And I will see you next weekend" Darren said as Harry opened his mouth to say it.

"Yes" Harry said smiling, and then kissed Darren on the lips, Harry then looked up, he had forgotten that he had only told Ginny, _oh well, stops me from having to explain it, and that would just be embarrassing, well this is embarrassing, but meh, I'll live. _

(Remus Lupin)

"Awwww they are so cute together ain't they" Ginny said to Remus as she put on her seatbelt, she then gestured to Harry and Darren who were talking by the door.

"Cute?" Remus said confused, _two boys talking are cute?_

"Yer, they are…" Ginny started, and then looked up to see Harry kiss Darren "going out" she finished

"I see" Remus said, Well Harry had always been effeminate.

"Do you think they have had…?" Ginny started then looked at her former teacher and smiled "I won't finish that"

"Thank you" Remus said he didn't want to know, if what Ginny was about to say what he thought she was going to say.

"Darren come out of the sun" Mr Crepsely called from inside the house "You are nearly a full vampire"

"Ok" Darren called back; they had stopped kissing and were now talking about football.

"Well I have to go to now" Harry said and then climbed in to the car and shut the door, and wound down the windows.

"I will see you next week end!!" He called as the car speed off. "Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Darren called

"Well" Ginny said leaning forward, she and Remus and Ron were sitting behind Harry, Hermione was sitting next to him.

"Ummm" Harry said looking at Hermione, who smiled

An hour later and they were standing on the platform saying goodbye, they had loaded all their stuff on the train already and many people were already on the train.

BANG

"What was that?" Harry yelled

"Deatheaters" Mad-eye Moody yelled "everyone on to the train now!"

"Deatheaters?" Harry said "but they have no magic!"

"Yes, but they can still get in to magical places Harry, because they know where they are, they have made bombs Harry, last week a bomb went off in the ministry" Hermione filled in as the herded the younger children towards the doors of the train.

"Why didn't someone tell me?" Harry said "I thought they had captured all the Deatheaters?"

"Most of them, but not all of them"

"Harry, Hermione, Ron get on to the train now!" Remus called trying to get all the parents who were saying goodbye off the platform

"Come on! Hurry up!" Ron called to the younger years, which were still streaming on to the train.

(Hermione Granger)

"Phew, we are lucky to get a compartment, there seems so many here this year" Hermione said, and then their compartment door slide open.

"Well look who is it, the Weasel and the Scarhead"


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for reading!! _Thinking _

_Thank you every one who has reviewed so far!!!! _

Chapter 18

(Harry Potter)

"Everyone, you will now return to your dormitories, but remember you will have to get up and go to lessons tomorrow, so do not stay up all night" Minerva McGonagall, the new headmistress said, then dismissed al the students "Could the 8th years please follow me, you are not staying in your towers this year"

"Where do you reckon we will be staying?" Ron said to Harry and Hermione as they walked up to Minerva McGonagall, who was standing at the top of the platform in the hall, where the sorting hat had been standing earlier.

"As you now know this" She gestured to Chiquita "is the new defense against the dark arts teacher she will lead you to your new rooms Gryffindors, and Mrs Sprout will lead you" She pointed to the Hufflepuffs "to your new rooms, Slytherins you will follow Slughorn to your rooms and Ravenclaws you will follow me"

The Gryffindors were lead outside the castle and out to the Quidditch pitch and just after the posts were what looked like a row of beach huts.

"These are you new rooms for the year, it is three people per room" Chi said "You can be mixed sex, I know you are going to be in each others rooms anyway so I can't be bothered to stop you"

"Cool" Dean said

"I like her" Seamus said

"Eww" Dean said screwing up his nose "That's just wrong Seamus"

"Not in that way, you know what I mean!" Seamus denied "But then again I wouldn't say no" He added with a cheeky grin

"Yes but they never say yes do they Seamus" Ron joked

"Shut up Ronald" Seamus said then ran off to get a good room

"Wanna bunk together?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione

"Well" Hermione said side looking Ron

(Minerva McGonagall)

Two hours later, McGonagall had decided to go down and check on the Gryffindors, she knew that they would not be asleep.

"Everyone in bed now!" she yelled above the noise of the party which had started a couple of hours ago, and seemed to be run by Harry_, typical_.

"But Madam!" Seamus whined

"Bed. Now" McGonagall said all the students then started walking back towards their new rooms; she put the fire out with her wand. "Wait what are you doing, Harry, Ron go back to your own room!"

"This is our room" Harry said

"Boys are not allowed in the girls dorms!" She shrieked

"But Madam let us" Ron said pointing to Chi "She said we could"

"She said what?" McGonagall said turning to look at Chi, who shrugged

"They were going to go in to each others rooms anyway" Chi said as an explanation.

"RIGHT EVERYONE GET THEIR STUFF AND WAIT OVER HERE!" McGonagall yelled

Half and hour later, it had taken fifteen minutes to get Dean out of Parvati's room, and fifteen minutes to make Hermione pack up her library, which she had brought with her .

"Ron you are with Seamus and Dean in room 104" McGonagall said going down the list of names, she then handed Ron the key and watched them go to their rooms, then looked back up at the crowed, and ticked off their names.

"But I am the only boy left now; does that mean I get my own room?" Harry said hopefully.

"No, we are not leaving you up to your own devices" McGonagall said with slight amusement.

"But where am I going to go?"

"He can come bunk with me" Hermione said "I don't mind"

"But how do we know that we can trust him?" McGonagall said, remembering his father, and what he would have done if he were allowed in the girl's rooms.

"Because… he won't" Hermione said

"Okay, I will let you bunk in with Hermione, for now" She said "You will have the room next to mine over there, because you're a two" McGonagall then handed over the keys and ticked them off the list.

"Neville, you are…"

"Man this is rubbish, not because I am with you, but I don't want to be over here, it is now even further away from the castle!" Harry complained levitating the trunks and walking over to the new room.

"Well at least we get a bigger room" Hermione said

"Yer, but we are next to McGonagall!"

"Exactly, that means that we will not be bothered by other students"

"It means that we will be caught if we stay out after curfew"

"Yes, but we are older remember, our curfew is later"

"Yer but I will probably be out later than even that curfew!"

"Right" Hermione said opening the door to their rooms "Which bed do you want?"

(Chiquita March)

"You do know that you can charm the rooms so that boys cannot go in to the girls dorms, don't you?" McGonagall asked Chi after she had sent them all to their new rooms, they were sitting outside the blocks, to make sure everyone went to sleep, and no one went to anyone else's dorm.

"No" Chi said "I didn't know that there was one"

"Okay, then I will let you go for now, but don't slip up like that again" McGonagall scolded.

"Okay then" Chi said picking up a dead rat that no one had noticed earlier, and ate it.

McGonagall looked at Chi in disgust "maybe you would be better suited to be Ravenclaw, they are staying by the forbidden forest, and there are a lot of rats around that area"

"Yum, rats are my favorite food, I prefer then hot, when they have just been killed, but cold is nice to" Chi said "But then again little people can eat everything and anything, well except butter beer, that makes us fart"

"Have you ever heard of tact?"

"Yer, I had some of that when I was an elf, but I have spent a long time as a little person, and you tend not to care" Chi said

"Then I will re-assign you to Ravenclaw" McGonagall said, writing it down on to her clip board "they needed a head of house, the head of house from last time, doesn't want to be the head no-more, her nerves are shot"

(Harry Potter)

"Wow Hermione look at this!" Harry said, he had been reading some of Hermione's books as he put them on to the book case Harry had transfigured from a large rock that was out side the room. Harry had been trying some of the spells out, and had come across one which transfigured small rocks in to mod-con computers, plus printer, scanner and copier which worked in a magical place "I Wanna try it!!"

"Yes, it would be good to have internet access, and then I can e-mail my parents and order books, and even research magic on here, and find out about myths and legends and how true they are, I have always been fascinated by it, for example hippogriffs, how come muggles know about then ?" Hermione said

"How many rocks do you think that we would need?" Harry asked Hermione, as he climbed out of the window and leaned out so that he could reach the pebbles that were just outside the window.

"Umm, the book says about six pebbles or two large rocks" Hermione said "but Harry I don't think that you can do this spell, it takes a really powerful wizard to do it, and I don't even think that Dumbledore could have done it"

"Well I can try" Harry said falling back in to the room "Nothing will happen if it doesn't work"

"Okay, but I don't want to be taking you to the hospital wing on the first day here" Hermione said arranging the pebbles in to the correct order, as it said in the book.

"Okay" Harry said reading the spell over and over again in his head; it was a non-verbal spell "Right, here we go"

Harry performed the spell and opened his eyes, which he hadn't realised he had shut, to see a modern computer plus a scanner, on top of a desk, which he had also transfigured during the spell.

"I didn't know it came with a desk" Harry said laughing

"Wow, you must be the most powerful wizard in this school Harry"

"Dude"

"Dude?"

"Dude"

(Chiquita March)

"Welcome to your first defence against the dark arts lesson with me" Chi said from the front of the class "today we will be doing some practical work, please turn your spell books to page 123 and attempt the spell on that page, please do not use them on each other that's what your plastic fly's are for, any questions?"

"Yes, I have a question" Draco Malfoy said from the back of the class, as usual. Draco as it turned out kept his magic because even though he had taken the dark mark he didn't want it, but was forced by his father and many other adults. Since his return t6o Hogwarts he had been spending a lot of time bulling the younger kids to get his reputation back, he was lucky enough that the Slytherins who were most lucky to beat him up had lost their magic and did not go to Hogwarts anymore, and were instead sent to muggle schools on the other side of the country. "Why are you so short?"

"Because Mr Malfoy I am a little person and technically I am dead, any other questions?"

"Ewww" Came the response

"So you're like moldy?" Seamus asked

"No little people do not go moldy, anything else actually to do with the work?"

"Why do you have a weird accent?" Dean asked ignoring the 'questions only to do with the work bit'

"Because I English is not my native language, now get on with the work"

(Harry Potter)

"So what was your room like?" Harry asked Ron

"It is alright, I got the smallest bed though!" Ron said sounding outraged, Harry laughed

"But you're the tallest out of Seamus and Dean, and most of us here"

"Tell me about it!"

"I can't" Harry said

"Oh ha, ha" Ron said "So what's it like living with Hermione?"

"Tiring" Harry answered "She made me get up at six o'clock!"

"Six o'clock!" Ron said astonished "But you don't get up until fifteen minutes before classes start"

"I know! So early" Harry yawned

"Yes well, in order to get prepared for the day, you must get up early and organize your self, it would also help if you packed your bag the night before" Hermione lectured "And remind me to stick up our time tables above our beds today, so that we can see them easily and we know what we have, and yes Harry that way you won't lost it on your second day, and yes I will make you a copy that you can carry around so you know what you have" Hermione said when Harry went to open his mouth

"Well I can't argue with that" Harry said "Did we tell you about our computer?"

"No, what's a computer?" Ron asked

BOOM!

"MR MALFOY WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING GET DOWN FROM THOSE CURTAINS RIGHT NOW!"

"It is not my fault; it is that stupid spell you told us to do!"

"What page are you on?"

"132"

"Exactly I said 123, not 132"

"Well if you had spoken more clearly I would have heard it little person"

"I have a name Mr Malfoy and I suggest that you use it"

"Of course Chiquita"

"That's Professor March if you don't mind"

"Yes I mind" Draco said, whilst the whole class held their breaths "You are a lower ranking to me, and you do not have pure blood"

"He is dead" Harry said to Ron and Hermione

"Well for your information, I do not have any Wizarding blood in me at all"

Draco screwed up his nose, _what was this person? _

"I am an elf" Chi finished

Draco's eyes widened, _elves were feared by most wizards, especially with the stories going around, disappear and never seen again? Help me!!_


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for reading!! _Thinking _

_Thank you every one who has reviewed so far!!!! _

Chapter 19

(Harry Potter)

"… and then she beat him up, it was very funny" Harry said to Darren. It was the weekend, and as of yet none of the 8th years had received any homework, which Ron and Harry thought was great and Hermione was complaining about, until Dean silenced her. They, being Harry, Ron, Hermione and Darren, were currently sitting on some picnic benches which had been placed outside the pub for the last of the summer sun, as it would soon get much colder.

"Oh, didn't she get in to trouble for that?"

"I don't think Malfoy told anyone" Harry said laughing "and I don't even think that most people would believe him anyway, Professor March is only like three foot high"

"Yes but Harry she could get in to serious trouble when Professor McGonagall finds out what she did, she could get fired or even sent to Azkaban!"

"I doubt it Hermione, she didn't even bruise him! It was only a short round of many, many hexes fired in quick succession"

"Still teachers are not allowed to fire hexes at the student!!"

"I fire hexes at the teachers" Harry said remembering firing that spell at Snape in his third year that was one of his best days.

"Yes, but you only didn't get expelled because everyone thought that you were under a strong charm"

"Snape didn't want to embarrass himself in front of the minister of magic, by being disarmed and knocked out by a thirteen year old, and a Potter at that, so he said that we were under a spell, so that worked for both him and us" Harry explained to  
Darren.

"Right now who wants a drink?" Ron asked

"Me please" They chorused

"Right, what do you want, I'll go and get then drinks" Ron still had a thing for Madam Rosmerta, even though he still denied it.

"Butter beer please!" Darren said

"Yer I will have the same" Harry and Hermione said looking at Darren strangely

"You know that recipe that you gave me?" Darren said seeing the strange looks being sent in his direction, and deciding to fill them in.

"Yes?" Harry said

"Well we couldn't find the right ingredients, so me and Vancha improvised" Darren started "and it didn't taste too nice…" he trailed off when he saw Mr Crepsely walk around the corner, where what appeared to be black bandages around himself, so that all you could see of him was his hair and his two eyes through the holes.

"Vancha and I, Darren" He said sitting down next to them.

"Yes well our new butter beer was awful! But he drank the lot of it!" Darren said pointing to Mr Crepsely laughing "and even Harkat couldn't take what we had made! And little people eat everything"

"Tell me about it!" Harry said "Chi was eating rats this morning for breakfast; she had a pile of them next to Professor Flitwicks pancakes! It was gross!" Harry wrinkled his nose.

"You sounded so gay when you said that" Ron said stepping outside the pub, with the drinks

"Well yes" Harry said

"Hey Mr Crepsely I didn't see you there, you look like a ninja!"

"Good afternoon Ronald" Mr Crepsely said "these things are sun proof your friend, Tonks, made them for me, with this potion, so that I could walk around in the sun, I did not realise how much I missed walking around at this time of day, people are really entertaining, this one boy ran down the street and tripped up and landed on this pile of brooms, which catapulted across to a horse and carriage and hit some other Hogwarts students, I think the boys name was Colin, he had a camera"

The all laughed at that, typical Colin.

"Do you want a drink?" Ron asked Mr Crepsely, to find another excuse to go back in to the bar and talk to the bar maid.

"No thank you" Ron looked disappointed, Hermione just shock her head "I have some blood here, that I need to drink, I have not feed in a while, Darren you need some to" He said passing the vile to Darren, who drank it down in one "Do not do that, it is bad for your digestive system"

"But the blood leaves a horrid taste, because it is from those dead people, and I want to enjoy my Butter beer"

"Ewww" Ron said finally sitting down, after he was quite sure he wouldn't be going back in to the pub.

"Warm blood is much better" Darren said with a smirk on his face

"How can Harry kiss you after you have drunk that?" Ron asked

"I don't" Harry answered for him

"Hey!" Darren said "I have breath mints" then he smiled cheekily, a trait he had improved since he became friends with Harry "and anyway, how do you know when I have had blood and when I haven't?"

"I didn't, I trusted you" Harry said, Harry and Darren hadn't kissed since they had said goodbye before Harry went to Hogwarts.

"Good" Darren smiled, snuggling up to Harry

"Eurg, don't get all mushy in front of me, I am trying to drink here!" Ron butted in

(Harry Potter)

They had returned from Hogsmede a couple of hours ago and everyone was eating dinner in the great hall, talking about what they had brought.

"And where were you!!!" A voice suddenly rang out from the doors of the great hall, everyone turned around to see who the voice came from, and there standing in the gap in-between the two doors was a young woman who only looked a few years older than the 8th years. Every one in the hall stared at this new girl, who had a baby in her arms; they followed her gaze, which led them to Draco Malfoy.

"What, what, what do you mean?' He stuttered out

"What do you mean 'what do you mean?'! You know perfectly well what I mean" She pointed to the baby in her arms. The entire hall gasped.

"You left me! You said that you would be there for me and you go and run away, you said that you would never do that, and then you disappear up to Scotland!"

"It's not like I had a choice!" Draco said

"Yes you did you little…"

"It's like watching a soap opera" Hermione whispered

"A what?" Ron said back to Hermione

"A thing on television" Harry answered "My aunt watches them all the time, they are supposed to be like real life, but real life never has any of that drama in it" Hermione laughed

'What?"

"It does where your concerned Harry" she said

"Who are you? If you don't mind me asking?" Professor McGonagall said across the hall.

"My name is Kerri Wechsler" She said, giving no more information out.

"Well Miss Wechsler and Mr Malfoy can you please follow me" Professor McGonagall said walking down to where Draco was sitting, and then to Kerri and they left the hall.

"I think Malfoy has had a bad week this week" Harry said watching their retreating backs disappear down a corridor.

"Carry on with your dinner" Chi called from the teachers table.

(Hermione Granger)

"Are you going to go to them after you have finished here?" Hermione asked, they had turned to their huts, and both Harry and Hermione were lying in bed, attempting to get to sleep, but it was too hot, it was an usually hot September.

"Go where?" Harry asked confused, typical Hermione starting a conversation when she was already half way through it.

"To the elves" She said

"Yes, I think I will, I want to be able to trace my family history, make up a family tree, like Sirius's one"

"Family trees are fascinating, I myself have been trying to trace my family back, and the furthest I have got is 1803, when my great-great-great- grandfather was a librarian for the biggest library in the whole of England"

"I can trace mine back quiet a way if Chi helps me; she was born in the 15th century"

"You will have to show me when you return" Hermione said sounding wistful.

"Come back? I though that you were going to come with me?" Harry said

"You want me to go with you, but I don't think that the Queen will like that"

"Neither will I , but she will have to put up with it, that's if you want to come, you can still go visit your parents and stuff, but it would mean living in a tree house thing, like the one my family owns"

"I would never turn down something like that!" Hermione said excitedly "You only live once! Only I don't speak elfish"

"I can teach you" Harry said "I have got some books here I can show you them"

"They allowed you to take books?"

"Well" Harry said

"You stole them! Harry how could you!"

"I didn't steal them, they came from my own house, I just didn't ask if I could take them out of the city"

"Harry!" Hermione said "Well we had better get started on your elf lessons, we had better teach Ron, do you think that he will want to come to?"

"Of course he would your going"

"And what do you mean by that?'

"Night Hermione"

"Wait what do you mean?" Hermione said sitting up, she was met by silence

(Harry Potter)

"Harry Potter" Professor McGonagall called, it was the end of the term and the 8th years had completed all their exams and now all they had to do was wait for the results. They were having a big assembly though, to congratulate the 8th years on finally completing school and they were all getting awards that the teachers had voted for them to get.

"Harry Potter wins the award for the most times in the hospital wing in 8 years and even managed to get himself in to the hospital four times in one day"

"Woo" Was Harry's little speech, then walked back to his place, though not before tripping over the corner of the corner of the tables which had the certificates on. "I'm okay" Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes.

"Right, where to now?" Ron said as they stood on the platform at Kings cross

"Well I say that we take the Piccadilly line across to Leister square, then maybe take the next train to Hyde park" Hermione said

"Not now Hermione I meant after that"

"To my parent's house?"

"No!!" Ron said annoyed "are we going to the elves?"

"Yes we are Ron" Harry filled in watching his two best friends, who already looked like they needed marriage counselling, they just need to get married first.

"Harry over here" A voice called bringing Harry out of his thought.

"Darren what are you doing here I thought that we were meeting you at the order" Darren was also going to the elves, with Mr Crepsely, Chi and Vancha of course. Chi wanted Vancha to come back to their old house and help making it liveable, Vancha hated the very thought of it and had so far refused to come back in from the garden of the Weasley's house.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't come and see you when you got back, do you have that butter beer that you said you had brought?"

"And there is the real reason, I love you to Darren"

"Of course Harry, I love you very much, now where is that butter beer?"


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for reading!! _Thinking _

_Thank you every one who has reviewed so far!!!! _

The Final Chapter

Chapter 20

(Harry Potter)

FLASH BACK

"I hope you all have your homework ready to hand in" Chi said standing once again at the front of the class room.

"But you didn't set us any homework" Harry said, he had found out earlier that Harry could get away with a lot more than anyone else in the class.

"I didn't?"

"No" Ron said

"Then what did I do last lesson?"

"Well you are the teacher" Draco whispered to Pansy, but unfortunately because of the acoustics in the classroom Draco's voice could have been heard in the hallway outside of the classroom.

"What did you say?" Chi said glaring at the blonde whom she had severely hexed last time he insulted her, and then had gotten told off by the head teacher because you were not allowed to hex students.

"Don't worry it doesn't matter" Draco stuttered out, not wanted to be hexed again, that was just embarrassing, Malfoys do not get hexed!

"Good" Chi said, she actually hadn't heard what Malfoy said, but she had just guessed by the stunned looks on the Slytherin faces and the smirks on the Gryffindor faces, a strange turn around, so she guessed the Draco Malfoy had said something, again. "Now today we will be learning what to do if you lose your wand, and cannot get it back"

"Punch them on the nose" Ron said to Harry, remembering their first year incident, which Malfoy and the trophy room.

"Exactly Mr Weasley" Chi said, shocking Ron "You have to learn to defend your self, otherwise what would you do, Dean?"

"Ummm run away"

"Very Gryffindor" Chi said laughing "Seamus what would you do?"

"Ummm hide somewhere"

"Yes you could do that to, but wouldn't any of you attempt to disarm them using muggle techniques? No well I will teach you, kicking is very important, if you kick your opponent in the knee they will collapse, thus disarming them"

"Do you think Professor McGonagall knows about this technique of duelling?"

"Probably not, imagine us lot being taught to fight, we fight enough as it is" Harry laughed

"Right everyone get in to pairs" Chi said

"What!!" Hermione said "We can't do this!!!"

Knock, Knock

"What's that?" Chi said looking around the classroom; the knocking hadn't come from the door.

All of a sudden a door to a large cupboard, the one which Lupin has used in his classes, which had been moved in to the defence room, opened, and Professor Snape fell out of it.

"It's another Bogart!" Neville yelled backing off

"No I am not" Snape said

"How do we know" Chi said

"Because I am, and who are you?"

"I am the new defence against the dark arts teacher, and I don't know why I am telling a Bogart!" Chi said, then zapped the 'would be Bogart' with the anti-Bogart spell.

"I am not a Bogart!" Snape yelled, feeling a bit wobbly after being zapped with a spell which did nothing, and he had been stuck in that cupboard for a month.

"Neville go and get Professor McGonagall, she will be able to tell if this is an impostor"

"I am not…" Snape began, but then was kicked in the shine by what Snape perceived to be a four foot dwarf with an attitude problem. "Ouch, what the heck was that for?"

"Oh Snape swore, that does it that must be an impostor!!" Harry said to Ron who burst out laughing, then fell in to even more fits of laughed when Chi kicked him again, this time knocking him to the floor and started to tie him up.

"I hope this really is Snape, he will never live it down" Ron said

"Yes but if it is Snape that means that he must still have his magic, or he wouldn't have been able to get here, the castle is protected from those who have no magic remember"

"Damn, that means that he was on the good side all along" Harry said

"But he killed Dumbledore!!!" Ron said

"He must have had a really good reason, or Harry's spell would have taken away Snape's powers" Hermione said

"What is going on in here!!?" Professor McGonagall said suddenly appearing in the door way, followed by an out of breath Neville.

"This thing just fell out of that wardrobe" Chi said pointing to Snape, who had been tied completely up and had also been gagged.

"Professor Snape" Professor McGonagall said "Students back to their rooms"

The class filed out of the room

"You know what this means don't you" Harry said

"What?"

"Snape saved us again" Harry said "Our knees will live to see another day"

Snape was then replaced Chi for the next year, as Professor McGonagall didn't find teaching children how to beat up their enemies very useful and banned everyone from practising it.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Wake up! Wake up Harry; you have your final day of classes today, then you can lay in all you want!" Darren said. Darren had gotten up really early that morning as he found it hard to sleep, his boyfriend was graduating his Elvin School today, though Harry insisted in calling it 'higher learning', but that didn't change the fact that he was completing his Elvin education along with the sixteen year old elves.

Harry was turning twenty eight on the thirty first of July.

"I'm up, I'm up" Harry said to his pillow, they, Harry, Darren, Mr Crepsely, Ron and Hermione had moved in to Harry's family's house. Vancha and Chi also stopped by from time to time, but not as often as they were mostly found in the forest, but when they did come the house was always turned upside down.

"No your not" Darren said walking over to the impressive wardrobes which stood in their bedroom, to the left of the massive Queen sized bed they had. He pulled out Harry's school uniform, yes the Queen had insisted that Harry had to wear a uniform, which wasn't that embarrassing to begin with, as he was seventeen when he first started wearing it, but when he entered the class room to meet his new class mates and found a bunch of four to five year olds, it did get slightly embarrassing, and Remus wouldn't let him live it down. "Just think this is the last ever day you have to wear uniform, and your only doing two lessons this morning, then you will have your leavers assembly."

"Yes then tomorrow I have my elfish literature paper, then the day after that I have a revision class for Latin mathematics! Thursday will be my only lie in day!"

"Yes, but then on Friday we are going to see the Order aren't we" Darren said pulling open the curtains then hissing and pulling them shut again. He had transformed in to a complete Vampire just after they moved in to the house, but the elves knew a potion that Darren and Mr Crepsely could drink, which created a barrier between the sun and their skin, and still Vancha refused to take it and spent a lot of time looking like a giant tomato.

"I am not feeling very well" Harry said sitting up, Darren couldn't resist looking at his soon to be husband's chest, Harry tended to sleep naked and that suited Darren just fine. Darren had proposed to Harry a couple of years ago, but wanted to wait until Harry left school until they got married and they had plenty of time considering how long wizards and vampires lived. "I think I am going to be sick" Harry jumped up and ran to the bathroom, terrifying Ron who happened to be walking past to the library, to find Hermione, which was opposite Harry and Darren's room.

(Ron Weasley)

"Harry please put some clothes on!" Ron said, then heard Harry vomit "Is he alright" He said to Darren

"I hope so; he has all his exams coming up"

"Yer, Hermione is freaking out about them" Hermione was admitted to the school as an honourer elf, so she joined Harry's class, in what muggle terms would have been year three. "Didn't sleep at all last night, she kept making me test her on that literature paper she has to sit tomorrow"

"Harry hasn't done any revision for that yet" Darren said, "I walking in to the library and he will have the books open, but he would be on the internet" They had taken the computer with them to the new house.

"Did you just say that Harry hasn't done any revision!!!?" Hermione said coming out of the library. Ron and Hermione had gotten married when they were twenty four, they had, had an elfish wedding, and they had been trying to have children for four years, when Hermione had finally come down pregnant last week, during the time that she didn't want to during the exams, Harry had said that it was sod's law.

"Hermione, clam down, panicking isn't good for the baby" Ron said, they had told Harry and Darren, but they hadn't told the grandparents to be yet, they wanted to wait, just to make sure that nothing bad happened, or if it was just a mistake. They heard Harry throw up again.

"Is he okay?" Hermione asked concerned

"I hope so" Darren said knocking on the bath room door, which was next to the library. "Harry? I am coming in okay?" Darren opened the door and took the clothes he had gotten out for him with him.

"You don't think he is pregnant to do? Because you do that" Ron said

"I don't think so, because Vampires are infertile, they can't have children"

"But he is the son of Desmond tiny" Ron said "Lady Evanna can have children"

"I don't know we would have to research it, can male wizards get pregnant?"

"I don't know, I think so, but they would have to use potions and stuff to do that"

"Well then, why don't we go to the library and see what we can find, there could be information in all those Wizarding books Harry is always getting from the book shop, which he never gets around to reading"

"Yer maybe, but there are so many" Ron said following Hermione, who had walked back in to the library.

"Not that many"

"What if he isn't even pregnant?"

"Well then he will still need to know the information, so that they know whether or not they need to use protection"

"Ick Hermione I don't want to think about it"

"Well, if you had not been so stupid not to use a condom then I wouldn't have gotten pregnant during my exam period"

"But I thought that we didn't need to, because… well you're the one who should have checked!"

"ME!!! WHY ME! You're the one with the…"

"Whoa, what's going on in here, I don't want blood on my carpet thanks, this flooring is antique" Harry said, now dressed

"Harry are you okay now? You still look a bit peaky; go downstairs you should have your temperature taken" Hermione mothered taking Harry out of the room.

"She reminds me of your mother" Darren said, who had come in the room after Hermione had taken Harry down the hallway.

"Don't say that" Ron said screwing up his nose "But she does" He admitted

(Hermione Granger)

"…and so we decide to come to you and ask you, what do you think?" Hermione said to Mr Tall, they (Ron and Hermione) had been through all the books in the library, but they couldn't find anything. So they had decided to go to Mr Tall, Darren's half-brother, to see if he knew if Darren had inherited the gift to have children.

"Well I believe that he can" Mr Tall said slowly, clearly thinking about it "But the child would be very powerful, very powerful what with Darren's magic, which he cannot access, and Harry's magic the child will be the most powerful that history has ever written yet"

"But if Darren cannot use his magic, doesn't that make the baby a half-blood?" Ron said, not really knowing how to express what he meant, so he used the word half-blood.

"No, because Harry's powers are very strong, so the magic would be unbounded" Mr Tall said "But the chances of either of them getting pregnant is four thousand nine trillion to one"

"So does that mean that Harry is just sick?"

"You had better hope so, or you will have many difficult years attempting to control a child which is stronger than everyone in this dimension and that power mixed with Harry and Darren's stubbornness well you can imagine" Hermione gulped

"Wow, Harry can never have anything normal can he?" Ron said imaging what it would be like

"Define normal Ron"

"Well…"

"Yes well I must be going, I have a show to run, we found very good business good day" Then Mr Tall disappeared

"Well I had better be going to school other wise I will be late, see you later" Hermione said, then left the clearing which they had met Mr Tall fifteen minutes ago.

(Harry Potter)

Harry had finished school, but had walked back by himself because Hermione wanted to ask there literature teacher a million and one questions before they left, so he had told her he would meet her at home.

He opened the door to their house and walked in to the living room, where he could see Darren asleep on the sofa. He walked past the gigantic mirror which they had in the hall way and remembered the very first night when he had first discovered he had feelings for Darren and he also remembered the practical joke that he had played on Mad-eye Moody, which he had never admitted to he had given Moody a make over, including plucking his eyebrows and finding a suitable foundation for him to wear, it had taken him minutes to set it all up, but Mad-eye didn't seem to appreciate it, apparently because no-one took him seriously because of his eyebrows and eye shadow which wouldn't come off for a week. Then he felt nature calling, so he went to the bathroom, and he remembered that Hermione had spare pregnancy testes in the top draw of the unit by the sink, _well, if I try it and it is negative I can stop them all from worrying_ Harry has overheard Ron and Hermione talking that morning._ And if it is positive, well I can just make way from there, here goes nothing. _

Harry took it out of the box, and went to the toilet.

A couple of minutes later, Harry had placed it under a cup and was sitting on the edge of the bath. Then he remembered that, that was the cup that everyone used when they were brushing their teeth, and made a mental note to clean it.

The times he had set went off two minutes. He once again looked at the back of the packet the test had come in, 'one hundred percent certain' it said 'if it turns blue congratulations, if it turns Orange your not pregnant". Harry lifted the cup, it was blue.

"Darren!!!" Harry called down the stairs

**Authors note:**

**Thank you for reading that is the last chapter of this story. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading it and I enjoyed reading the reviews that I got, most of them made me laugh and all of them were extremely helpful in getting ideas for my story. I will hopefully be starting another story soon, but it might take me a while because I am currently sitting my GCSE's and I really should be revising!**

**From SlytheringRules **


End file.
